


Ohana Means Family

by foreveryours_1d



Series: Ohana Means Family [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Derek, Arrow Cross Over, Canon-Typical Violence, Danny Mahealani Finds Out, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Jackson has a secret life, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Monster of the Week, Multi, POV Multiple, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles and Danny are dating, Tags Are Hard, Teen Wolf Crossover Big Bang, What Was I Thinking?, Where is Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_1d/pseuds/foreveryours_1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek, we can’t keep this up. We need help, we need to call in someone for help, we can’t keep this up.” Stiles sighed as he ran a tired hand across his face. “Okay Stiles, I see where you’re coming from, who do you think we should call?” Derek said as he watched his best friend work himself into a stress induced panic attack. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but…. It’s time.” Derek looked at Stiles with a shocked expression. He can’t mean what I think he means. “Stiles… you’re not… you’re not saying what I think your saying are you?” Stiles sighed and sat down next to Derek and laid his head on his shoulder. “Yes Derek, it’s time. It’s time we call Jackson.”</p><p>Or the one where the pack is in deep shit, Scott never became an Alpha, Peter isn’t an asshole, Derek and Stiles are best friends, and they have to call in reinforcements----- also known in the name of Jackson Whittemore. But will they get the Jackson they all remember? What happens when they find out about Jackson, or shall I say “Roy”, newest life? Will Jackson finally open up to his best friend Danny, who happens to be dating Stilinski; or will he find a confidant in an unlikely person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of My Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys; this is seriously my very first fanfic. I've started other works for One Direction, but I kinda lost inspiration on them. So please forgive me if this is terrible. This is going to be a WIP, since I'm in my last month and a half semester of college before fall, and my professors are bombarding us with a lost of work and exams, so please, bear with me. Also, just a head up, some of these chapters will be very slow going, and there's going to be a lot of back stories; those will be bold and italicized. And thoughts; or internal monologues, will just be italicized. There's going to be a lot of text conversations between Stiles/Derek and Stiles/Jackson (Plus their skype sessions, as well.) This will probably become a series; haven't decided yet, but it will be a chapter story. Again, please bear with me and my story. I hope you guys enjoy this story, as much as I am writing it. Also be advised that the only thing that happened from Teen Wolf 3A; was the Alpha Pack and the Darach; but I won't really be talking about them.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \----- I got this idea after watching Arrow and I started thinking "Hmmmmm.... What if the pack was in some deep shit, up to their throats with battling supernatural assholes left to right; and they were getting by with sheer luck, so what if Stiles decides that they need more help and that they should call Jackson. But little do they know that Jackson never went to London, he actually moved to Sterlin City, changed his name to Roy Harper; wears way to many red hoodies--oh the irony-- and they find all this out when Oliver decides that he should come with Roy, since Jackson hasn't told anyone about his past, therefore Oliver is surprised to find out that Roy-well Jackson is a werewolf- and the pack is shocked to find out about what Jackson has been getting into." 
> 
> So here it is.

[Stiles POV]

Stiles was seriously getting tired of this shit. Almost every day for the past two weeks the pack and himself have been fighting and trying to survive the newest wave of supernatural creatures that have decided to come to Beacon Hills and have been trying to terrorize the town, while trying and almost succeeding in running the pack to the ground. But after two years of training and having to fight along each other, the pack has established some sort of friendship truce.

Honestly, Stiles is just glad that the pack can put their differences aside for a couple of hours while dealing with the next supernatural asshole that comes through the town.

The point is, Stiles thinks it’s time that the pack got a break from all of this fighting and running for their lives. Maybe he’ll bring it up to Derek at the next meeting. The pack truly deserves a break and a well needed vacation. Huh. Maybe it could be used as a bonding technique. Yeah, actually he doesn’t think he’ll wait until next meeting; he’ll just text him now.

 

  * **To Broody Pants** : Heeeeeyyyyy.
  * **From Broody Pants** : Hey what’s up? Are you okay?
  * **To Broody Pants** : Ha. Yeah, I’m fine. I was thinking
  * **From Broody Pants** : Oh god. Stiles, what have I told you about this?
  * **To Broody Pants** : Ha Ha. You’re so funny, Derek Hale. No, I’m serious. It’s about the pack.
  * **From Broody Pants** : Oh, okay. In that case, what’s up?
  * **To Broody Pants** : Well, I was thinking, what if the next time we get an actual solid moment of peace we take a mini vacation together and use it as a bonding experience, if we can’t bond or stop making all the meetings awkward before summer starts?
  * **From Broody Pants** : That’s…. Actually not a bad idea.
  * **To Broody Pants** : I know, I came up with it, asshole.
  * **From Broody Pants** : Just for that I’m gonna double your training.
  * **To Broody Pants** : You wouldn’t dare.
  * **From Broody Pants** : Try me, red.
  * **To Broody Pants** : Okay. You asked for this. I’m just gonna have to show that video I have of you cuddling the bear that I won for you at the fair last year.
  * **From Broody Pants** : You wouldn’t.
  * **To Broody Pants** : Oh, but I would. No, but seriously. Let’s plan this vacation, yeah?
  * **From Broody Pants** : Okay. We’ll work something out this week. Now, leave me alone. I want to sleep.
  * **To Broody Pants** : Oh, hush. You love me.
  * **From Broody Pants** : Yeah. Yeah. Love you too, assface.



 

So that’s settled, Stiles thought as he got ready to take a shower.

Once he came out of the shower and finished getting ready for bed, he sat down and started thinking about everything that has happened in the last couple of years. After Jackson left, it was like something shifted in Stiles that he doesn’t know how to even explain. He had to pick up after Jackson when it came to Lydia, and through that, they became really good friends and she learned how to let others see the real her and not the bitch she hid behind while in school.

Now, Danny, Danny was a whole different story. He doesn’t know how or when it happened, but between having to explain how his only best friend came back to life after being pronounced dead and why all of a sudden he’s moving across the ocean to London, he started falling the guy. Even after explaining everything to Danny, the guy only seemed to be sticking around for Lydia and Isaac, Stiles isn’t one to admit defeat so easily, but he’s known when to back off, and he also learned after the Lydia fiasco. So, he tries not to spend any time than actually needed alone or in the same room as Danny. The only people that actually knows what’s going on with him and his feelings for Danny, are Derek; since after helping him get Boyd and Erica back, and him helping Stiles explain just about everything that’s been going on to his dad; they’ve formed this friendship that no one can really pin point.

It was this weird thing, one moment they were arguing and never agreeing with each other, until just one day Derek started delegating to Stiles during pack meetings and always asking him for advice on what he should and shouldn’t do with the betas. Deaton said that Stiles was actually Derek’s Second in Command, and it must be true since the betas have taken it to actually come to Stiles for advice and shelter when Derek is being particularly hard on them during training or after a brutal fight. And the other person that knows about his feelings for Danny is actually Jackson.

It’s weird, considering how much bad blood there was between them before Jackson moved away. But Jackson would always make sure to try to keep in contact with Stiles to check on Danny and Lydia. Jackson asked Stiles not to tell the rest of the pack that they’ve been talking because he doesn’t think he can deal with the emotional attachment that he knows will come from talking to the rest of the pack. Stiles decided that that’s enough thinking about Danny for the day; so he just decided to go to sleep.

 

 

The next morning Stiles woke up with this feeling of dread, knowing that something bad was going to, if not already happening, he got up from bed and went to the bathroom to take care of his morning routine.

Once he was finished in the bathroom, he went back to his room and pulled on some clothes before heading over to Derek’s house. Before he left, he made sure to grab his gun, and anything else that he can use to defend himself in case something happens on the way towards the Hale House.

Surprisingly, nothing happened on the way there, but the moment he got there, he just knew that something or someone was near. The wards that he sent up around the Hale perimeter when Derek started rebuilding the Old Hale Mansion were currently going off, but not enough to mean that someone had actually made it past them, more like they were squirting around the edges. Once inside the house, he found Peter in the kitchen making breakfast.

            “Hey Pete, good morning.” Stiles greeted Peter as he made his way to the island before sitting he sat down so he could watch as Peter continued to make breakfast.

            “Hey kiddo, did you eat?” Peter asked before looking over at where Stiles was sitting at looking down at his entwined hands on top of the counter.

It’s something that Peter has noticed he does a lot when he’s nervous or thinking about something.

            “Huh, what? Oh no. I left the house as soon as I woke up.” Stiles was still staring at his hands, so Peter knows that whatever is plaguing Stiles’s mind is really serious.

Stiles was so busy thinking about what he’s been feeling since he woke up, that he barely noticed the plate of food being set in front of him.

            “Eat. Then you’re going to tell me what’s got you so out of it this early in the morning.” Peter said as he went back to the kitchen to get something to drink for Stiles and himself.

            “What… Nothing’s wrong-“Stiles tried to deny anything being wrong, but Peter interrupted him before he was even able to finish his sentence.

            “Kid, don’t try to deny it. I don’t have to be a werewolf to know that you’re lying. You’ve been out of it since you got here. Now, finish eating and then we’ll move to the den and you can explain to me what’s going on.” Peter pointed his fork at Stiles after he sat down across from him; Stiles just gave Peter a smile and started eating.

They both finished their breakfast in silence. When they both finish their food, Peter collects all their things from breakfast and takes them to the kitchen so he can put them on the dish washer.

            “Go to the den and wait for me, I have to put the plates in the dishwasher and then I’ll meet you in there.” Peter told Stiles as he loaded the dishwasher.

Stiles didn’t have to be told twice, so he made his way to the den and curled up on the couch. He was thinking about what he’s been feeling all morning, and even though he noticed that whoever was near the perimeter of the preserve was most likely gone, or so he hopes that that’s what happened, because if not, it means that whoever was around the perimeter actually managed to find a way to get into their territory.

He’ll have to go out with one of the wolves, maybe Derek, but first he has to talk to Derek and the pack, and make sure that the rest of the adults know what he’s been feeling and what he’s afraid of what’s about to come for the pack.

Stiles was brought back from his thinking by Peter coming into the den and sitting next to him, Stiles automatically moved closer to Peter, seeking the comfort that came from pack and from his dad’s mate. Peter wrapped a protective arm around Stiles’ shoulders and started rubbing soothing circles on his arms,

            “Now, kiddo, wanna tell me what’s going on inside that brain of yours?” Peter decided to break the silence first since he knew that from how Stiles has been acting, that whatever this is, it’s important.

            “Okay. Well, when I woke up this morning, I felt like something bad was happening or going to happen. I’m not sure what yet, but with our luck, we’ll be finding out soon. With how I was feeling, after I got dressed I decided to just come straight here knowing that someone from the pack would be here, since I just had this feeling that I needed to get to someone from the pack soon, but when I pulled up, that feeling of dread just got stronger and I could feel the wards around the perimeter of the Hale property being tested, like someone or something were testing them, trying to find a weak spot or trying to find a way in. but while you were finishing making us breakfast, I couldn’t feel the wards going off anymore. I know that whoever was testing them might be smart enough to realize not to run into them because if not you, nor Derek mentioned anything about feeling the wards going off. It’s like whoever was out there just… stopped. And I’m hoping that it was someone just passing by. But with our luck, it isn’t. And I’m scared because the way the wards just stopped—is kinda alarming. Either whoever it was decided not to bother trying to get in through the preserve, or they found a way to counteract the wards, and got through. I’m scared that more people are going to get hurt and that it’ll be my entire fault because the wards that I set up couldn’t even keep anything out. It’s like no matter what I do to try to protect everyone and the pack; I always end up fucking everything up. And now something probably got in, and people are going to be hurt and probably die and I won’t be able to do anything about it. I’m just a useless human that can’t even keep anything of their territory. Why did Derek choose me as his Second? I’m just a human, what can I do?”

By the end of his explanation, Stiles felt like he was about choke from the panic building in his chest.

Sensing Stiles’s distress, Peter turned Stiles around, and tucked Stiles’s chin under his head and just held onto him.

            “Listen here son, because I’ll only say this once; you are not useless. Derek chose you as his Second because he trust’s you the most. He knows that you’ll do just about anything to protect our land and the pack. You are a great Second and an even better Emissary. Don’t let anyone tell you differently. Now, nothing that happens to Beacon Hills is your fault. Beacon Hills is known for attracting all sorts of supernatural creatures, so even if they couldn’t get past the wards, they’d still find a different way into the town. Now, you are going to stop stressing about this and you’re going to wait until either Derek comes back from getting food for tonight’s meeting or until the meeting itself to talk about this again, and you’re not going to argue because you’re either going to stay here and sleep off your panic attack, since I know how tired they make you, or you can go up to your room.”

While Peter was talking to Stiles, he was rubbing his fingers through Stiles’s hair, while using his other free hand to rub soothing circles across his back.

He knows he’s gonna have to talk to John about how much and how often Stiles has been sleeping lately when he goes to take him his lunch.

            “Hmmm… k. ‘m sleepy.” Stiles could feel himself drifting off to sleep with each soothing circle that Peter left along his back.

Chuckling at Stiles’ antics, Peter gets off the couch so he can settle Stiles down so he can get a couple of sleep before the meeting starts.

            “Hnng. No don’ leave.”

Stiles whined when he felt Peter move from him, he felt secure in his father’s arms. Wait- what? Well… that’s new.

 

_Well, I guess it makes sense. He is mated to my dad, and he does treat me like his own son and he’s the reason why I even became the pack’s Emissary. Huh, I guess I really should’ve seen this coming sooner. They have been dating and mated for over two years, so it was only time before I started seeing Peter as my father as well._

**\------ FLASBACK ------**

_**The pack had just finished getting the twins, and the Sheriff back from a coven of witches that were trying to get revenge on Deucalion, but since Deucalion fled Beacon Hills after Derek spared his life, leaving the twins behind, and packless. The twins submitted to Derek, giving up their Alpha powers and becoming betas in the pack. Since they had nowhere to stay, and the Hale house hasn’t been finished, the Sheriff and Stiles took the twins in. when the witches went looking for the twins, they decided to take the Sheriff as well, since the Sheriff wouldn’t let the twins go off alone. After a very long fight between the coven, they were able to find their kidnapped pack mates.**_

**_Peter had barely contained himself from not fully giving into his wolf and just killing anyone in his way when he learned that his mate had been kidnapped._ **

**_Even though they won the fight, not everyone came out unscathed. The twins were injected with scarily high amounts of wolfsbane, so they were put into a three day induced coma so the wolfsbane could make its way out of their system and so they could fully heal. The Sheriff had a mild concussion, and Peter never left his side since Stiles was at the hospital with a broken arm, and really serious concussion after one of the witches tried to throw a branch at Danny and Scott and Stiles decided to take the hit for his pack mates, although Danny was much more than his pack mate._ **

**_Derek never left Stiles’s hospital room; he couldn’t stand seeing his best friend, his little brother just lying there in the bed, looking pale._ **

**_After everyone had recovered, his father and Peter announced their relationship to the rest of the pack at the meeting they had to talk about how everyone was doing and how they were feeling after the witches’ debacle._ **

**_They’ve been together ever since, and everyone in the pack, but mostly Derek and Stiles’s were the happiest for the couple. Derek, because Peter was back, as in, the Peter before the fire. The Peter that would always laugh, Derek had almost forgotten what it was to see his uncle laughing so carefree and just being happy. The Peter that he grew up with; and Stiles, well, because his dad finally deserved some happiness in his life and he was truly glad it was Peter that made his dad laugh and smile every day._ **

Stiles was brought out from his internal monologue by Peter draping a blanket over him as he burrowed deeper onto the couch and blankets.

            “Get some sleep kiddo, Derek should be home soon. I’m gonna go make lunch for your dad before dropping it off for him. Call me or have Derek call me if anything happens.” Peter said to Stiles as he practically tucked the teenager in.

            “Hnnng… k. Don’ f’rget the veggies.” Stiles slurred as sleep started coming quicker. Peter chuckled,

            “You know I would never, son.”

Satisfied with his father’s answer, he decided it was time to sleep.

            “K. Love you dad. Tell pops I’ll see him tonight.” And with that, Stiles fell asleep.

Peter froze where he was standing over the now sleeping teenager. He felt a smile creep onto his face, as he leaned down and brushed a kiss over Stiles head,

            “Love you too, son.”

He noticed Stiles’s small smile and with that he decided to move to the kitchen so he could start on John’s lunch.

 

After finishing John’s lunch, he decided to check on Stiles one last time before heading out. Once Peter was sure that Stiles would be okay and sleeping for the next couple of hours, he decided to start making his way out of the house and into town towards the sheriff station.

As he was making his way towards his car, he noticed his nephew pulling up and decided to wait for him to get out and warn him about Stiles before heading off. Once Derek acknowledged his uncle, he made his way towards him, giving him a quick hug;

            “Hey, heading to see Uncle John?” Derek still couldn’t believe that his uncle was happy and that he found his mate amongst the Sheriff.

            “Yeah, was just heading out. Stiles is on the couch sleeping, he’s had a rough morning, so please let him sleep and try not to wake him up or make too much noise. I don’t think he’s been sleeping well or enough sleep for that matter. I’m gonna ask John about it when I go see him.” Peter informed Derek about Stiles being in the house.

            “Do you know why he’s had a rough morning?” Derek asked, suddenly becoming worried that something bad happened to Stiles while he was gone.

            “Nothing to worry about now, nephew. I told him not to stress or worry about it until the meeting tonight so he wouldn’t have to explain himself twice; he nearly drove himself into a panic attack when he was telling me. Now, I have to get going, before John’s lunch gets cold. I’ll see you tonight.”

And with that, Peter got into his car and left The Hale house and headed towards the station.

Meanwhile, Derek stood there thinking about what his uncle just told him. But he decided to drop it for now, and head inside so he could put the groceries away and start on dinner for tonight’s meeting.


	2. Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells the rest of the pack what he's been feeling all day. Stiles Skypes Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how often I'm going to be updating. So please bare with me.  
> I made Stiles' middle name Michael; just an fyi.
> 
> \---In the story, you'll see this symbol; *; usually with a name before or after it, it means to look at the end notes.

When Stiles finally wakes up, it was a long process; he was pretty disoriented since he doesn’t even remember when the last time he had gotten a full sleep was. He’s not really sure what woke him up, but he really needs to go take a piss. When he finally finds enough strength to get out of the warm couch, he notices that Derek’s home;  _huh, I must’ve slept longer than I planned to._

“And he’s awake; I was starting to think that I may have to call Peter and Uncle John to bring some food on the way home if you didn’t wake up in time for the meeting.” Derek said as he walked into the den when he heard the change in Stiles’ heartbeat indicating that he was waking up.

            “Meh, what time is it?” Stiles asked as he stretches his back, since sleeping on a couch, no matter how comfortable it may be, still fucks with someone’s back.

            “It’s just a little after 5.” Derek answers before heading over to Stiles and greeting him properly.

 _Holy shit, that’s- that’s a really long nap._ Stiles thought to himself, but before he could say anything, he was being pulled into a hug by Derek; they’ve both come such a long way in their friendship, and now that Peter and Dad are mated and they’re pretty much cousins, having Derek hug him doesn’t surprise him at all.

Especially not when werewolves are known for being tactile creatures, but this is mostly Derek knowing that he’s stressing out over something, _I’m guessing dad, huh so I hadn’t dreamt that I called Peter dad before he left for the station, must’ve explained what was going on to Derek._

Stiles feels himself relaxing into his cousin’s arms and just clings for a bit longer enjoying the familiarity that comes with being around Derek.

            “Come on, I know you have to pee, so go do your business and then meet me at the kitchen, are you going to help me with dinner tonight?” Derek asked Stiles as he finally dropped his arms from around him,

            “Yeah, I really do have to pee. And if you want me too? You know I don’t mind helping you out. Dad said something about stakes and pasta?” Stiles asked Derek as he made his way towards his bathroom,

            “Yes, and don’t worry I got a steak especially for Uncle John.” Derek informed Stiles, knowing how much the teen worries about his father’s health.

            “You’re the best.” Stiles shouts from his room, knowing that Derek could hear him.

 

Coming back downstairs after peeing and washing his hands, Stiles makes his way towards the kitchen where he knows that Derek’s waiting for him.

            “Hey, let’s gets started. That way the food will be done by the time we finish with the meeting.” Derek doesn’t even bother turning around, knowing that Stiles will just start working on what needs to be done.

By the time they had most of the basic foods prepared they decided to move back to the den to get everything ready for the meeting. Once they were both finished with getting the den ready, Derek and Stiles decided to chill and watch TV before the rest of the pack arrived. As they settle in to watch TV, Stiles decided to just rest his head against Derek’s arm and think about this morning. Stiles was suddenly brought pack to the present by Derek telling him that the pack was pulling up the drive way.

A couple of minutes passed, and everyone, but the adults had arrived, Stiles decided to text Peter and see how long before the four of them arrived.

  * **To Pops:** Hey dad, the pack is here already, just wanna know when you, Chris, dad and Melissa will be getting here?
  * **From Pops:** We’re on our way; we had to stop to pick up some more drinks from the store. Melissa and Chris should be there soon.
  * **To Pops:** Okay, I’ll make sure we don’t start without you guys.
  * **From Pops:** Okay, we’re five minutes away. See you then.



            “Peter and dad are five minutes away, Melissa and Chris should be here soon.” Stiles informed the pack, after he heard Derek asking where the adults were at.

In the meantime, they decided to just lounge around until everyone arrived.

Stiles, still feeling a bit upset about everything that happened this morning and trying to hide his emotions from Danny, decided to step outside and get some fresh air. Relived that no one seemed to notice that he stepped outside, he decided to make his way over to his favorite tree and just relax until it was time for him to head back inside and deal with the pack while majorly trying to stay as far away from Danny as possible.

Stiles really isn’t sure how he’s able to stay away, but he figures that for the sake of the pack, Danny and himself; he’ll do everyone a favor and just stay away from Danny. Danny has made it clear that the only reason he’s even a part of this pack is because of Lydia and Isaac, and Stiles, learning from his crush on Lydia, has decided that pinning in silence is better than making Danny feel uncomfortable.

Stiles doesn’t think he’d ever forgive himself if he was the reason anyone left the pack, especially because of his own crush. Stiles was brought back from his thoughts when he felt that distinctive feeling of someone or something trying to get passed the wards. Not wanting to risk anything, he decided to forego his pity party, and head back inside.

He really needs to tell the pack about this soon, before it gets worse.

 

As he made his way back to the house, he decided to enter through the kitchen and get himself something to drink, what he wasn’t expecting was to literally walk into Danny the moment he stepped foot in the kitchen.

            “Oh… Ummm hi. Sorry. I didn’t see you there.” Stiles stammered out, trying not to flush nor think about how warm Danny’s hands are from where they’re still holding onto Stiles.

            “It’s okay, I was just looking for you, the rest of the pack got here and no one knew where you went.” Danny said while looking at Stiles like he was trying to figure something out.

Stiles moved away from Danny, nearly missing the hurt expression that crossed Danny’s face, before making his way over to the fridge so he could get some water,

            “Oh ummm. I needed some air so I stepped outside.” Stiles doesn’t dare to turn around and face Danny, he’s sure he’ll do or say something that he’ll regret later.

            “Well come on, let’s get back to the pack, there’s some things I need to tell you guys.” Stiles didn’t bother waiting for an answer, he was not fleeing, he was simply removing himself from the current situation.

He could feel Danny’s gaze on his back but he was simply not going to think about that right now, he has other things to worry about.

 

Once they walk into the den, all eyes turn to the both of them, but he just ignores the looks from his pack mates and goes to sit with his fathers, he needs the comfort of both his dad’s at the moment, since he can’t go to Derek because he’s running the meeting.

            “Okay guys, before we eat dinner and relax for the rest of the meeting, we actually do have something to discuss. Stiles, would you please explain to us what you’ve been feeling all day?” Derek turned to the teen and motioned for him to explain.

            “Oh um okay. Well when I woke up this morning, it was to a feeling of dread, it was like I just knew something bad was going to happen of something bad is going to happen. So after I got dressed, I decided to make my way over here because I just needed to tell someone, but the moment that I pulled up I just knew that what I was feeling when I woke up got confirmed, I could feel someone prowling along the edges of the preserve, I could feel the wards going off, but not enough to clearly alert Derek or Peter, but enough that I could feel them, it was like someone was trying to get passed them, but didn’t exactly know how too. While dad and I were having breakfast -kiddo we didn’t have breakfast- no, I know, I meant Peter and I, anyways, while dad and I were having breakfast the feeling just—stopped. I don’t know why. I started telling myself that it could be because whoever was skirting near the wards left, but with our luck and this being Beacon Hills, I know that that’s not the case. But just now, while I was outside I could feel someone staring at me, and I know it wasn’t any of you guys because I met up with Danny at the door when I came back inside, so it’s either just someone walking around the preserve or whoever it was this morning near the wards, managed to get through the wards without it alerting myself or anyone in the pack for that matter; so yeah.” Stiles finished explaining everything before sitting back down next to his dad and Peter, and snuggled closer to his pops warmth.

He didn’t miss the look of confusion that passed to the packs’ faces before settling into something fond.

            “Okay, with that being said, we will start patrolling the woods and the rest of the preserve tomorrow; tonight I want us to relax and enjoy our night as a pack, with that being said; Scott, Ethan go set the table, everyone else help bring the food out.” With that, everyone got up and went to do what Derek told them to do.

 

Once everyone sat down, dinner began and like usual, it was a messy affair and loud affair. Since Stiles sits at Derek’s right, being the second and all Derek automatically noticed how quiet Stiles was,

            “Hey, what’s wrong?” Derek leaned down to whisper to Stiles since he didn’t want to catch the pack’s attention;

            “Ehh. No. Nothing, just thinking.” Stiles whispered back to Derek.

            “Bull and you know it, what’s wrong?” Derek asked again, he really wanted to know why Stiles was so upset.

Stiles didn’t answer, he just looked at Derek then with his eyes pointed over to where Danny was laughing with Isaac and Ethan. Derek, following Stiles’ gaze realized what was going on, personally he didn’t understand why Danny was treating Stiles the way he was, he really didn’t like the fact that his cousin would look dejected every time Danny ignored Stiles when the other teen was talking to him, but he promised, not as their alpha, but as Stiles’ cousin and best friend, that he wouldn’t get involved.

            “Don’t worry about him, he’s an idiot and you shouldn’t be upset.” Derek told Stiles as he grabbed the teen’s hand and started rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles.

            “Yeah, well. It’s not that easy. Either way it doesn’t matter; it’s not like he’ll ever notice me.” Stiles sighed, but before Derek could say anything else, Stiles phone went off with a ringtone he knew too well, but was aware that the pack didn’t;

            “Oh fuck.”

  * **From Jax:** Hey, we still on for our weekly movie/Skype date?
  * **To Jax:** Hey, of course. I’m still with the pack, but I should be home in 30 minutes, that okay?
  * **From Jax:** Oh, how are they?
  * **To Jax:** They’re okay. I’ll catch you up when I get home, they’re asking me who I’m texting so much and why I got happy all of a sudden.
  * **From Jax:** Are **YOU** okay? But okay, please don’t tell them it’s me; it’s bad that I keep ignoring their phone calls; I don’t want to upset them anymore.
  * **To Jax:** No, I understand don’t worry. I won’t tell them it’s you texting me, but I’ll explain everything when I get home.
  * **From Jax:** Okay, 30 minutes?
  * **To Jax:** 30 minutes. K gotta go; Scott is trying to look at my phone.
  * **From Jax:** We don’t want that okay, love you.



After that last text, Stiles couldn’t help but beam, he’s surprised how well his relationship with Jackson has manifested since Jackson left Beacon Hills, the both of them decided to put all of their differences aside and actually tried being friends, and here they both are; three years later and Jackson is every bit his brother as if it were Scott.

            “Okay guys, I have to go.” Stiles said as he got up and made his way to the kitchen to wash his dishes before heading out;

            “Wait!! WHAT?! Why?! Its pack night, we’re supposed to watch a movie!” Isaac protested.

            “Sorry bud, I have my own movie/Skype date that I do every week. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.” Stiles said as he made his way to say good-bye to his dads.

 He also noticed the look of hurt, confusion, and anger on Danny’s face when he said he had a Skype date; but again, he’s not going to think about that at the moment.

            “Derek, I’ll check in with you about *Red and I talk about later.” And with that, Stiles made his way out the pack house leaving a very confused- pack, and smug- Derek

 

[Stilinski Home – Skype date with Jackson]

By the time Stiles made it home, he just wanted to watch a movie with Jax and then just fall asleep. Stiles felt drained, and with the whole Danny thing today he just doesn’t want to talk about the pack meeting.

But it’s one of the things he promised Jax that he’ll keep him updated on, and he’s not about to break that promise. Since he still has another 20 minutes before he has to call Jax; he decides to take a shower and pretty much get ready for bed.

By the time he’s out of the shower and dressed, he made sure to lock his window and placed a sound proofing ward in his room in case any of the wolves decide to drop by, they won’t be able to listen to who Stiles’ is talking too.

Grabbing his laptop, Stiles turned his lights off and got comfy on his bed and pulled up Skype. Lying on his stomach, he waited for Jax to call him, which he didn’t have to wait long enough, because as soon as his Skype screen popped up, Jax was already calling him.

\---Video Skype Chat---

  * **Jax:** Stiles! Finally loser.
  * **Stiles:** Hey Jax.
  * **Jax:** Alright, what’s wrong bub?
  * **Stiles:** Oh umm… it’s nothing Jax.
  * **Jax:** Genim Michael Stilinski, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong I will call your father, and I’m not talking about John.
  * **Stiles:** Oh fine, no need to get pops involved. It’s just, that I think something bad is coming to Beacon Hills, if it’s not already here.
  * **Jax:** Alright, explain before I call Derek.
  * **Stiles:** Ugh I hate you.
  * **Jax:** Yeah, I love you too. Now, explain why you look like you haven’t slept in weeks?
  * **Stiles:** That’s because I really haven’t slept in a while…?
  * **Jax:** STILES!
  * **Stiles:** I’m sorry, it’s just; I haven’t been having much luck in that department. I’ve been working on perfecting more wards with Deaton. But it’s like; I just know something is going to come to Beacon Hills, if it isn’t here already.
  * **Jax:** Okay, please explain. The last time you went on a ward rampage was during the witch fiasco. And stop trying to deflect, you know I hate when you get like this.
  * **Stiles:** Well, this morning I woke up with the feeling that something bad was going to happen, so I headed over to the pack house and the moment I got to the house, I could feel that someone was skirting around the wards I set around the perimeter, and I just didn’t like the feeling, but when I was having breakfast with pops, the feeling just stopped, and I was like “oh hey, maybe whoever it was left.” But then I started thinking, and with it being Beacon Hills, the person found a way in. which means, that whoever it was found a way to get passed the wards without alerting Derek or myself. Then before the meeting I needed to take a breather, because of ummm reasons, and I went outside and I could feel someone staring at me, and I knew it wasn’t the pack because when I went back inside, Danny was coming out to look for me when I walked into him.
  * **Jax:** Well, do you have any idea what it might be? And don’t think we’re not talking about this Danny situation.
  * **Stiles:** No, not yet. Derek told the pack that they’d be running perimeter checks tomorrow. And do we really have to talk about **THAT?!**
  * **Jax:** Well, you let me know if they find anything. And yes bub, we do. Danny may be my best friend, but he’s being a douche and as much as I love him, I do love you. You’re practically my baby brother; I won’t let you get your heart broken.
  * **Stiles:** I will. And well, nothing. That’s the problem. Nothing has happened. He still acts like I’m the worst thing that may ever exist. But get this, when I walked into him when I was walking back into the house and I pulled away from him to get something to drink, he actually looked upset that I pulled away from him and that I wasn’t really talking to him. Jax, you don’t understand how hard it is being in the same room with him. I have to either leave, or make sure I’m nowhere near him and I don’t even talk to him. I have to force myself not to even look at him, because I know I’ll probably end up doing and saying something stupid. Then when you texted me, to remind me of our date, I was smiling, because I was down, and the pack noticed. They wanted to know why I was smiling at my phone, so when I announced that I had a movie/Skype date; Danny had the audacity to look hurt, confused, and you know what the kicker is? He looked angry. He had the audacity to look angry that I said I had a Skype date. Jax; I don’t know what to do.
  * **Jax:** I’m going to kill that son of a bitch whenever see him. I swear to god, I don’t care how long I’ve known him, he’s hurting you and he knows this. And I bet he just stays with Isaac and Lydia right?
  * **Stiles:** Yeah, he’s always with them. If it wasn’t for the fact that Isaac/Allison/Scott have this relationship thing, I’d think they were dating. Jax, I really don’t know how much longer I can do this for.
  * **Jax:** Bub, just relax. Let’s watch our movie.
  * **Stiles:** Yeah, okay. If I fall asleep, just. Goodnight Jax; I really do love you.
  * **Jax:** Goodnight, I love you too, bub.



After that, they both settled down to watch Lion King, and before he knows it; Stiles start drifting off to sleep. When Jackson looks back at the Skype window, he can’t help the fond look that worms his way to his face when he looks at Stiles sleeping.

            “Goodnight, bub. Sleep well.” He really hopes that he gets to see his little brother soon; he really needs to talk to Peter and Derek about what’s going on in Beacon Hills and Stiles.

With that thought in mind, Jackson falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Red- If you've watched Arrow you'll see why Derek and Stiles call Jackson that, if not you'll find out later in the fic.  
> Bub*- It's Jackson's nickname for Stiles since he views him as a little brother. (Keep this in mind; it'll be important later.)


	3. Just In Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson calls Derek to find out more about the Stiles/Danny situation. He also wants to know what's really been going on in Beacon Hills. We also get some insight on Jackson's relationship with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a short chapter, but I'm not sure.
> 
> \---In the story, you'll see this symbol; *; usually with a name before or after it, it means to look at the end notes. (Might contain spoilers if you skip ahead and read the notes)

When Jackson woke up the next day, he notices that the Skype call was still on and that despite it being a little past 10am in Beacon Hills, Stiles was still sleeping. _Good, he needs his sleep._

Jackson decided to leave the conversation on while he got ready to go meet Oliver; he went through his usual routine of using the bathroom and brushing his teeth before hoping in the shower, after getting out the shower he made his way back to his room and started getting dressed, once he was finished getting dressed he exited of the Skype conversation after making sure that Stiles was still sleeping, and he couldn’t help the fond look that came across his face at seeing how peaceful his bub looked while sleeping.

Grabbing his phone, the red hoodie that Stiles sent him last year, wallet and keys, he headed out to his car and made his way over to Verdant where he was meeting with the rest of the gang. It still feels weird acting as Roy, and having to hide his real identity from them; he’s glad that he has Stiles and the Sheriff, because without them he wouldn’t have been able to pull off this whole “Roy Harper” thing he’s got going on.

 

Spending most of the drive thinking about what Stiles told him last night and how resigned he looked, Jackson decided that he’d give Derek a call later on the night so he can get more information on what’s really going on with Danny and Stiles; and he really needs more information about what’s been going on back home.

He didn’t like how Stiles looked last night when they talked, and he’d be dammed if he’s going to let anything happen to Stiles if he can’t help it. By the time he made it to Verdant, he was getting thinking about if it’d be a bad idea to take a trip to Beacon Hills.

 

Walking into Verdant, he made his way towards the stairs that lead towards the basement where the gang was meeting at.

Walking in, he noticed that everyone but Oliver was there yet, so he made his way towards Felicity and sat next to her;

            “Hey Fel, how are you?” he asked her as he reached for his phone so that he could message Stiles while they waited for Oliver to arrive.

            “I’m good, how about you Roy, you look a little down, is everything okay?” Felicity responded, he’s so glad they have her, she reminds him of Lydia, but in a platonic way, like a big sister of sorts, she sure acts the role.

            “I’m okay, just worried about a friend.” Jackson responded as he pulled his phone out so he could actually send a text to Stiles before he forgot.

  * **To Bub:** Good morning Bub, how you feeling?
  * **From Bub:** Good morning, Jax. I’m okay, a little gloomy, but okay.
  * **To Bub:** Do you wanna talk about it?
  * **From Bub:** I’m just- Jax, am I worth something? Do I deserve happiness?
  * **To Bub:** Of course you do! Why would you say something like that? Is this about Danny? Bub, I swear to god, I will get on the next flight to Beacon Hills and knock some sense into him, secret be dammed.
  * **From Bub:** No! Jax, you know I can’t let you do that. What about Oliver and the gang? They’ll wonder where you’re going and the pack will demand answers.
  * **To Bub:** You know I don’t care about that, if you’re upset and I can do something about, I will. And if it means going to Beacon Hills I will. And Oliver will understand, he has his own secrets.
  * **From Bub:** Jax, no. you know what the deal was; you only come when it’s necessary. I’m not doing this to you. I just, I can’t do that to you. I know you wanna help and you’re worried, but Jax; Danny doesn’t even know I like him, he doesn’t even know that you’re in the same country as us, let alone that you’re in contact with me, how do you think YOUR best friend is going to feel knowing that you won’t contact him but you’ll talk to me or how about the rest of the pack? The only people that really know where you are Derek, my dad, Peter and myself; no one else. I don’t want him to hate me even more, Jax. He barely looks at me and when he does, it’s with this look like, I don’t even know, I just. Jax; let me handle this please? Now, I know you’re with the gang and I’m going out with Pops, so I’ll just text you later, okay? I love you Jax.
  * **To Bub:** Fine, but I’m not dropping this bub. You know I hate this, but yeah I’ll drop it for now since Oliver just got here, I’ll talk to you later. I love you too bub.



 

            “Hey Roy, are you okay over there?” Oliver asked him as he noticed Roy-Jackson- looks really upset.

            “I’m fine; it’s just I’m just worried about someone close to me, that’s all.” Roy answered as he put his phone back in his pocket before getting rid of his jacket and made his way over to the rustic bar so he could let off some steam _._

_He just doesn’t understand how Stiles is okay with being treated like this, he knows he can’t speak for himself especially after how he treated Stiles back before the kanima accident; but that doesn’t mean that he’s going to stand by and let anyone, not even his longest friend, walk over Stiles and just act like his feelings aren’t important. The more he thought about what Stiles has told him, the angrier he got._

            “Woah, there, someone has some serious anger issues they need to work out of their system.” Oliver said as he went over to Roy and handed him a staff,

            “Come on, I’ll help you. Spar with me; if you want to talk about it, let it out if not; then use the staff to get it out of your system.” Oliver instructed Roy as they both got into fighting stances. For a while; Jackson didn’t say anything.

He just kept on fighting until his mind was screaming at him to let it all out;

            “Ugh! I just, I don’t know what to do! Someone very close to me, is being hurt by the guy he likes, who happens to be my best friend since diapers, but it’s not physical hurt, no it’s emotionally. This kid, he’s my *baby brother and I just know how much he cares about my friend, but my friend acts like my bub is a piece a gum he has stuck at the bottom of his shoe. But the way my bub has been trying to distance himself from his crush, fuck, I don’t even think it’s a crush anymore, I’m pretty sure he’s in love with my best friend and I just wanna kill my friend because of how he treats my baby brother, and I can’t say that I’ve always been this protective over him; hell I used to bully him when we were little, but after an accident where he helped save me a couple of years ago, he’s become the only person I’ve been able to be my complete self around, and in turn I vowed to never let anything or anyone hurt him, but here comes my best friend and just dismisses my bub like he’s nothing, and then I find out that after everything, after Stiles reduced himself to distancing himself from my friend, from having to physically force himself not to speak to Danny, and to having to leave a room if the two of them are together; he can’t physically be in the same room as Danny. How am I supposed to be okay with this?! And then Stiles, last night, told me how Danny had the decency to get mad and jealous when Stiles mentioned that he had a Skype/movie date last night; granted no one but four people know where I am and only four people have actual contact with me. It upsets me, because he’s resigned himself to just being treated like crap. And he won’t let me do anything! And since he made me promise, I truly can’t do anything.”

Roy-Jackson- finished his rant, and by the time he finished he was drenched in sweat and feeling slightly better about getting everything out in the open.

            “Damn kiddo, that sounds- intense. We didn’t know you had a little brother?” Diggle said as he handed Roy a water bottle.

Roy, not helping himself, snorted,

            “Yeah, well, there’s a lot that you don’t know about me. Let’s just say that before moving here to Starling City, I was living in London after my then, adoptive parents, decided that they couldn’t “handle” me and sent me to London after a whole bunch of shit went down at my hometown, things that most of my friends and myself included, were a part off. I got tired of living in London, so I decided to move back to the states, but I couldn’t go back to my hometown, so I met up with Stiles, his cousin and both of his dads, one who’s the Sheriff back home, and I got adopted by the Sheriff and his husband and they both sent me here. But that’s beside the point, my baby brother is hurting and I can’t do anything.” Roy finished his bottle or water and grabbed another one and went and sat next to Felicity.

            “Well, what do you plan on doing, Roy? You sound really upset about all this?” Felicity asked as she turned back to her own work on her computer.

            “Well, when I get home, I’m gonna call my cousin and talk to him about all this. Maybe, since he’s with them all the time, he’ll be able to do something about this situation. Just because I promised I wouldn’t do anything about it, it doesn’t mean that I can’t get help.” Roy said as he grabbed his stuff and started making his way out of the Arrow Cave;

            “Listen guys, I’m sorry. But I’m gonna head out and make this phone call, I really need to get this done, is it okay if I leave?” Roy asked hoping that Oliver would be okay with him skipping out on the rest of the meeting;

            “Its fine, Roy. You go take care of your family. I’ll have Felicity clue you in on what we talk about tonight, okay? You just don’t worry about it. Go, on. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Oliver reassured Roy that it was okay for him to leave.

            “Thanks, Olly. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And with that, Jackson left the Arrow Cave.

 

 

[Back at Jackson’s House]

Once he made it back home, the first thing he did was take a very long shower to get rid of all the sweat from the workout he had at the cave. Once he got out of the shower, he grabbed his BH Lacrosse sweats and turned on his TV before lying in bed and getting comfortable before he decided to just call Derek, instead of texting him. He figures that the pending conversation is not something he should have through text with his Alpha.

  * **To Derek:** I’m going to call you.



 

Jackson gave Derek a couple of minutes to get to a sound proofed room in case he was around the pack. After about ten minutes of waiting, he decided to bite the bullet and decided to just call Derek.

\---Phone Call with Derek---

  * **Jackson:** Hey Der, what’s up?
  * **Derek:** Hey Red, and at the house waiting for the pack. How are you?
  * **Jackson:** I’m eh, just got back from a meeting with the gang.
  * **Derek:** Oh, and how did that go? You sound upset.
  * **Jackson:** It was okay, I kinda got worked up after a conversation with Stiles and the gang noticed so Oliver told me to go home and handle what I need to do.
  * **Derek:** You didn’t wolf out did you? And what’s wrong with Stiles?
  * **Jackson:** No, of course not Derek. You know I have my anchor. And it’s just some of the things that he told me last night this morning about the situation with Danny and it upset me because he won’t let me do anything.
  * **Derek:** Okay, good. And oh man. I knew something was up with him last night at dinner when he fled the room and went outside as soon as Danny came home, but I didn’t think anything of it. I want to talk to him about it, but he clams up every time I ask or try to talk to him about Danny. And as much as it pains me to let him do this to himself, I hate the fact that he starts smelling sad and just gets this defeated look on his face and I’d do anything as to not having to see or smell those things on him. Plus, you know Stiles, he’s stubborn. He’s not going to let either one of us get involved. If anything, talk to Uncle Peter and Uncle John, they might have a better clue about what’s going on in that department. But you’ll probably have a better chance with Peter, since Stiles tells him everything.
  * **Jackson:** -Sighs- Yeah, I know. It’s just, Derek, he’s my baby brother. I promised myself I wouldn’t let anyone or anything hurt him. And I hate that I can’t do anything about it.
  * **Derek:** It’ll be okay, Red. Just, listen to him when he needs someone to talk too. That’s all we can do for now, until he’s ready to ask for help.
  * **Jackson:** Yeah, okay. Well, I’ll let you go, gonna go to sleep since I have early training with the gang.
  * **Derek:** Yeah, the pack is pulling up, so I better go meet them. Have fun tomorrow. Take care, and good night. Love you.
  * **Jackson:** Goodnight Der, love you too.



 

After getting off the phone, Jackson decided to send a message to Stiles and his parents before going to sleep, since he wasn’t lying about having an early morning training session tomorrow.

  * **-Group Messages- To *Dad & Pops: **Hey dad, pops; just texting to let you know that I’, okay and that I miss you both a lot and also to wish you both a good night. Good night, I love you both.
  * **From Dad:** Good night, Jax. I miss and love you too.
  * **From Pops:** Good night, kiddo. I love you too. We’ll Skype you tomorrow night.
  * **To Dad & Pops:** That sounds great, good night.
  * **From Dad & Pops:** Sweet dreams.



 

Jackson couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face, he’s never felt this comfortable with anyone, not even his previous adoptive parents. John and Peter understand what I’ve gone through, and it’s so much easier not having to lie all the time about what happened to me and my friends, it’s a nice change from how things used to be before becoming a werewolf. It’s nice having a real family for once.

  * **To Bub:** Good night, bub. I love you.
  * **From Bub:** Good night, I love you too Jax.



 

And with that, Jackson put his phone on the charger after making sure that he set up an alarm clock for the morning and made himself comfortable and fell asleep.

 

 

[My Safe Haven](boricua-mami94.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Baby brother- If you haven't guessed it yet, Stiles is Jackson's brother; since I made it so that Peter and the Sheriff adopted Jackson when he came back from London. In this story, even though they're the same age, Jackson sees Stiles as his baby brother.  
> *Dad- John Stilinksi; The Sheriff. *Pops- Peter Hale. (What Stiles and Jackson call them.)


	4. Pretty Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get some Stanny action. Danny decides that it's time for him to visit Stiles and actually talk to him about his feelings. Stiles, thinking this is some kind of joke on Danny's part; won't be swayed easy and Danny realizes that if he really wants Stiles to believe his feelings, he's going to have his work cut out for him. We also finally learn more about what's terrorizing Beacon Hills. Also, Stiles calls his brother during a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you guys know that I have no beta, all mistakes are mine; I mean I've caught some mistakes after I upload the chapters, so if you notice any mistakes let me know. I haven't decided yet, but depending on how bad the mistakes get, although they haven't been so bad so far, I'll get a beta. I'll put up my email later, so if anyone is interested in becoming my beta, can contact me. 
> 
> Now, this chapter, I don't know how much I like it because personally it was hard to write as Danny. 
> 
> \---In the story, you'll see this symbol; *; usually with a name before or after it, it means to look at the end notes. (Might contain spoilers if you skip ahead and read the notes)

Danny honestly had no idea what to do. It had been two days since the pack dinner, two days since Danny noticed how much Stiles tries to be nowhere near him. It hurts, and Danny didn’t understand what he did to Stiles, okay, maybe he did, but still, it hurt knowing that Stiles didn’t want to be near him, granted Danny has never really tried to reach out to Stiles.

Danny has realized how shitty he’s actually treated Stiles in the past three years since becoming part of the pack. He doesn’t mean to do it, but how do you act around the person you’ve been in love with for over four years?

Well, Danny guesses that treating them like shit isn’t a smart thing to do, but he’s not really good at feelings, there’s a reason most of his relationships have failed. He really doesn’t understand why Stiles practically runs out the room whenever he enters, he doesn’t understand why he won’t talk to me or even look at me, but what Danny really wants to know is why when Stiles does look at him, it’s with such a resigned look on his face. It’s something that Danny never wants to see on Stiles’ face, ever.

Another thing that bothers Danny is the fact that during the dinner Stiles seemed so fucking upset until he got a text message from someone, that apparently only Derek knew off, and the smile that spread across his face made Danny’s heart stop, the smile that spread across Stiles’ face was a smile that Danny always wants to see and he wanted to be the reason why Stiles smiled like that, not this other person who can apparently make Stiles drop everything he’s doing and not even stay to watch a movie with the pack like they normally did after pack dinners, but whoever this person is must be pretty important if the way Stiles reacted and the fact that Derek wasn’t even upset that Stiles just up and left.

Danny can’t even begin to explain the feeling that came over him at seeing Stiles looking so excited to get to his house for this Skype “date” of his.

            _Face it Mahealani, you’re jealous that someone else is making Stiles happy. That could be you, but you made it clear that you were only staying in the pack for Lydia and Isaac. Isaac of all people, Danny; do you really think that Stiles was just going to stand by and watch you treat him like crap?_

****

**\----- FLASHBACK -----**

**_Danny wanted an explanation, he knew something was going on in BH, he knew that whatever it was involved Stiles, the boy he’s been in love with for over two years now, the reason why his best friend somehow came back to life after being pronounced dead, the same reason Jackson moved to London, only stopping by to say a quick goodbye before heading to the airport._ **

**_After about a week of waiting and thinking of different scenarios, Danny decided to talk to Scott and Stiles and demand some long overdue answers. Walking into school the following day, he made his way over to where Scott and Stiles were at, with a couple other kids that he vaguely recognizes, along with- wait, Lydia?!- and Isaac. Making his way over, he pulled Stiles away from the group;_ **

**_“Listen, don’t lie to me, I want to know what’s going on in this town and I want the truth. Jackson wouldn’t tell me, and whatever is going on around here, involves you too. So just- tell me what’s going on?” Stiles looked- shocked, is what Danny could only explain the look on Stiles’ face._ **

**_“Ummm. Danny, hi. Well… Ummm. I guess I could talk to you after school today… I have to talk to a couple of people before I can finally give you an answer.” Stiles responded, while looking at the pack for help._ **

**_“Okay, I’ll come over after school. Bye Stiles.” And with that, Danny walked away and headed to class._ **

**_Later that afternoon, Danny made his way over to Stiles’ house; he was finally getting the answers he deserved._ **

**_Knocking on the door, Danny waited for Stiles to come and open the door,_ **

**_“Hey Danny, come on in.” Stiles said as he opened the door and stepped aside to let Danny in._ **

**_“Aright Stiles, let’s cut to the chase; what is going here?! Why did Jackson leave?” Danny said as he made his to the couch;_ **

**_“Well Danny, I was hoping it wouldn’t come down to this, it would’ve been better if no one else got involved in this, but Jackson is a douche who had to be not so subtle and leave. So like you said; let’s cut to the chase. This town is full of werewolves; Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Peter Hale, Derek Hale, the twins; Aiden and Ethan, along with your lovely best friend, Jackson. Allison and her dad, Chris, are werewolf hunters. Lydia, Banshee. That’s it, basically. Now; you have a choice now that you know about this, you can either join the pack and become a human beta, or even take the bite, or you can walk away, not tell anyone and just act like nothing happened. I know it’s a lot to take in, trust me, but yeah. If you need proof or anything, wait till the weekend and come with me to the Hale house and you’ll get your proof.” Stiles finished explaining, and Danny, Danny was just staring._ **

**_He couldn’t believe what he was hearing; but in a way, in a very weird way; it made sense._ **

**_“No, it’s okay. But I’d like to come to the house before I make my final decision on what I want to do with this information.” Danny explained, as he got up and started making his way to the door._ **

**_“Okay, understandable. Meet at the Hale house at 6pm, bye Danny.” And with that, Danny left._ **

**_That weekend, he got his answer was proven,_ **

**_“So Danny, now that you know the truth, what do you plan on doing; are you joining the pack or forgetting any of this happened?” Stiles asked, Stiles who Danny is so unbelievably in love with,_ **

**_“I’ll join, but I’ll only stay for Lydia and Isaac.” Danny responded and he almost missed the look of hurt that crossed Stiles’ face._ **

**_“Great; I have to go.” And with that, Stiles practically fled the Hale house without even saying goodbye._ **

**_“Is he okay?” Danny couldn’t help but ask;_ **

**_“I’m gonna go make sure he’s okay.” Derek answered, before leaving; no one seemed to want to answer Danny._ **

Danny had to shake himself from his thoughts, he has to fix this, he has to go talk to Stiles and explain everything to him.

With that in mind, Danny grabs his keys and makes his way over to Stiles’ house.

 

[Stiles’ House]

Arriving at Stiles’ place brought back the memories from two years ago when Danny finally learned the truth about his friends and hometown; Danny made his way to the door, but before he could even knock, Peter was opening the door,

            “Oh, hey Peter, is Stiles home?” Danny asked Peter as he made his way over to the door,

            “Hey Danny, yeah he’s upstairs, go on, I’m heading over to the pack house, when you two are finished, make sure to head on over, Derek called a pack meeting at 7.”

And with that Peter was gone.

Danny made his way inside the house, and headed up to Stiles’ room. Once he reached Stiles’ room, he couldn’t help but lean against the door frame and just admire Stiles as he did his research; he’s always admired how smart Stiles is, but he’s always wondered how Stiles got all of the research done for the pack so quick.

Danny realized that he should make himself known to Stiles before he decided to back down and leave without actually talking to Stiles.

 

            “Hey, need any help?” Danny said as he walked into the room and couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped at how Stiles jumped and almost fell out of his computer chair.

            “Oh my god. What the- oh HEY Danny! What are you doing here?” Stiles asked as he turned his computer chair to face Danny.

            “I just wanted to talk to you, if you’re not too busy?” Danny said, feeling unsure all of a sudden.

            _What if Stiles didn’t feel the same? What if he laughed at him and told him to get out of his house? Danny wouldn’t be able to deal with knowing that Sties didn’t feel the same, granted he would deserve it considering how he’s been treating Stiles the last couple of years._

 “Hello, Danny, you there?”

Danny was brought out of his thoughts by Stiles snapping his fingers in front his face, those fingers, god how he wants to know what those fingers feel like stretching him open-fuck, Danny get a grip! You’re here for a reason.

            “Right, sorry. Okay, so can we please talk? It’s important and I really need you to just let me talk before you say anything, can you please do that for me? Please Stiles, I need to do this.” Danny kinda just blurted out, when he looked back at Stiles’ he could see pure, raw concern on his face;

            “Danny, what’s this about? You’re worrying me.” Stiles said as he stared at Danny, who was sitting across from him on his bed; the bed where he’s had plenty of amazing dreams and thoughts about Danny; no, bad Stiles, you’re supposed to be listening to Danny.

            “Okay, well here goes nothing. Stiles, what I’m about to tell you isn’t easy, so please, bare with me, I like you, no wait I love you. I’ve been in love with you for the past four years, and I am so fucking sorry for how I’ve been treating you, it’s just- my feelings for you are way too strong for me to control them when I’m near you, but I never meant for you to feel so bad, I am truly fucking sorry for how I’ve treated you, but I just- I just had to tell you I really feel about you. Now, I know you may not feel the same way, but I just had to you my true feelings; I’m in love with you, Stiles Stilinski.” By the time Danny finished talking, he couldn’t look away from Stiles; but what he saw on Stiles’ face wasn’t happiness, or understanding, no, it was panic and Danny didn’t know what to do.

            “GET OUT! I don’t know what sick, twisted game you’re trying to play here Danny, but some of us actually have **REAL** feelings, and it’s really shitty of you to say something when you don’t mean a single word; now, will you PLEASE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

By the time Stiles finished yelling, he was hyperventilating, and he could feel a panic attack coming up and he knew he had to call Jax before it got worse, but he couldn’t do that with Danny still here; Danny who just sat there and lied to him about how he felt, Stiles felt worse than he’s ever felt, he doesn’t understand how Danny could sit here and spew all these “feelings” about Stiles like they actually meant anything.

Danny couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Stiles actually felt the same way, but he ruined it, he knew that treating Stiles like crap wasn’t the smartest idea, and now he didn’t know what to do, Stiles looked like he was about to have a panic attack, and all Danny wanted to do was comfort him, but he knew better- he is the reason why Stiles is panicking, after all.

            “I’ll leave Stiles, but I’m not lying about my feelings for you, I truly do love you and I will do anything and everything in my power to prove it to you.” And with that Danny left Stiles’ house and headed over to the pack house.

 

After Danny left; Stiles collapsed on his bed with his phone and without even realizing it, he already had Jax’s number dialed; he couldn’t breathe.

This was the worst panic attack since he almost watched Erica die at the hands of that fucking harpie two years ago.

\---Phone conversation with Jackson---

  * **Jackson:** Bub? Stiles? Stiles, are you okay?! Shit, STILES!
  * **Stiles:** Jax, I. Can’t. Breathe.
  * **Jackson:** Shit; you’re having a panic attack. Fuck, Stiles, what happened?!
  * **Stiles:** Danny *gasping for breath*
  * **Jackson:** Stiles, what the fuck did Danny do?!
  * **Stiles:** He- he said he loves me. That he’s been in love with me for the past four years. Jax, how could he lie to me like that?!
  * **Jackson:** Son of a bitch! I’m going to fucking kill him! Listen to me, bub, you need to breathe. Please breathe with me. That’s it; you’re doing so well bub, keep going.
  * **Stiles:** I’m- I’m sorry Jax-
  * **Jackson:** Genim Michael Stilinski; you have no right to be apologizing to me for calling me when you’re having a panic attack, I’m glad you called me actually. Now, where’s Danny right now?
  * **Stiles:** I don’t know, I told him to leave.
  * **Jackson:** What about Dad and Pops?
  * **Stiles:** Pops said something about a pack meeting- FUCK! There’s a pack meeting I’m not there, shit. I have to go Jax.
  * **Jackson:** Bub, you are going to get in bed, and rest. You are NOT to leave that house until you are fully rested. I’ll send Derek, Dad and Pops a text so they know why you’re not there.
  * **Stiles:** Thanks Jax, I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life. I love you so much.
  * **Jackson:** No need to thank me, bub. I’m your big brother; it’s my job to take care of you. I love you too, now go take a nap and call me when you feel better.
  * **Stiles:** Okay, thanks Jax.



 

After hanging up, Stiles did exactly what Jackson told him to do, he went to sleep.

 

[Pack House]

Everyone was sitting in the den when Derek came home from getting food for the pack, when he noticed that Danny and Stiles weren’t there yet, _Huh, I wonder were those two are._ Derek walked into the den and put the food on the table,

            “Make sure you save some food for Stiles and Danny.” Derek instructed the pack, he got back a bunch of reluctant “Okay’s”, and that was that.

Not even five minutes later, Danny walked in smelling or heartache and looking like he just got the worst news possible, but he was alone.

            “Danny, where’s Stiles?” Uncle Peter asked before Derek got the chance too;

            “Uh… He’s still at the house.” Danny said, as he sat down as far away from Isaac and Lydia- huh, that is a strange development. Maybe it has something to do with why Danny smells so upset and why Stiles isn’t here yet.

            “Okay guys, I called you all here today, because Boyd and myself picked up on a strange smell in the preserve along with multiple places around town, we picked up on heavy amounts of sulfur, now, we’re not too sure what else could leave so much sulfur around, other than demons, but for now we’ll have to be very careful and keep our eyes opened for anything strange, might you find something weird, contact me as soon as possible.” By the time Derek finished, he realized that Stiles was still not here;

            “Danny, did Stiles tell you if he was going to be running late, by any chance?” Derek asked the teen, when he noticed that the smell of sadness would get stronger every time someone mentioned Stiles.

            “No, he uh he didn’t say anything.” Danny stammered out, looking like he was about to bolt from the room at any given moment.

            “Well, did he say when he’s going to get here?” Scott asked Danny, Danny was about to respond when three cellphones went off.

  * **From Jackson; To Pops, Dad, Derek:** Stiles had a really bad panic attack, Derek, please go check in on him and talk to Danny, before I do something really stupid like get on a plane and fly home to beat the shit out of Danny.



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(I don't know how to link in the notes section; so until then, here's my tumblr: [My Safe Haven](http://boricua-mami94.tumblr.com/), come follow me, bother me about not updating as often as I should be, send me requests for future works or one-shots and even suggest what you'd like to see in the future for this story. And, can someone please explain to me how to do a link in the Notes section, please and thank you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No special names in this chapter.
> 
> Oh god, please don't kill me. I know it's a small chapter and I uploaded it a day late, but i was having trouble getting this chapter written. Now, there's a bit of angst in this story, but I didn't include it in the tags because it's seriously a small amount. You'll see what I mean soon; I mean, every great story must have a bit of angst. ;)
> 
> Now; if you want to reach me somewhere to harass me into uploading chapters, or if you just want to talk to me about the story and maybe even give me ideas for chapters 8 and up; since I already have up to chapter 7 planned out; come and follow me on: http://boricua-mami94.tumblr.com/


	5. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally realizes what he wants, taking a page out of Stiles' book, he decides to start showing his true feelings towards Stiles. Derek has a talk with Danny about Stiles. Derek and Erica find the first body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I am soooo sorry about not posting last week. It's my last week of spring semester at college, and I've been dealing with final, and projects and I have no time at all to sit down and write anything last week. Just for that, I will try making this chapter longer than normal or double-update; but no promises. You guys are angels for baring with me. Seriously, I deserve to get my ass kicked for taking so long. I've been working on this chapter for about a week and a half. And I finally got to a place where I felt okay ending it at. Again, I am soo sorry for keeping you waiting.
> 
>  
> 
> \---In the story, you'll see this symbol; *; usually with a name before or after it, it means to look at the end notes. (Might contain spoilers if you skip ahead and read the notes)

 [Danny’s POV]

He didn’t understand what was going on; all he knows is that one minute the pack were trying to find out where Stiles was and the next thing he knew was that three phones were going off and two very pissed off werewolves were growling.

            “Everyone, go outside and check the perimeter, don’t come back unless absolutely needed. Now, Danny please follow me; you and I are going to have a very, very long conversation about my cousin.” Derek all but growled out before storming out of the den and heading to the library; one of the few sound proofed rooms in the house. For a while, no one really said anything nor dared to move; Peter was surprisingly the first one to break the silence,

            “Well John and I are going to head home and check on Stiles and we really should call Red* and calm him down before he really follows through with his threat and really does something stupid.” The last part was directed at John who actually seemed to know what Peter was talking about.

But by the looks of the rest of the pack, he wasn’t the only one that was confused about what Peter was saying. Who’s this “Red” person that they’ve heard about from Derek and Stiles, and now Peter and John?

            “Yeah let’s go home, I really wouldn’t want to shoot Red’s stubborn ass, it’s bad enough I have one at home already.” John said with a surprisingly fond voice.

            “Well, they are brothers now they do tend to be very stubborn.” Peter said while chuckling.

And _wait, what? Brothers, who’s Stiles’ brother? Since when does Stiles have a brother? Does Derek- wait of course he knows. But why haven’t they told the pack about this?_

            “DANNY GET UP HERE NOW!” Danny was brought out by his thoughts by Derek yelling down the stairs for him, effectively reminding everyone that they were supposed to be out of the house leaving Danny alone with the Alpha.

Fuck. Danny’s so fucking screwed.

 

[Derek and Danny’s Conversation]

 

When Derek made it to the library and closed the door he quickly called Jackson while he waited for Danny. He needed to find out exactly what caused Stiles’ panic attack and why Danny was involved.

\---Phone conversation with Jax---

  * **Jackson:** DEREK! I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM. I’M GOING TO COME DOWN THERE AND RIP HIM TO SHREDS!
  * **Derek:** Jackson, please calm down. I need to know why you want to kill Danny so bad.
  * **Jackson:** Ugh. I swear to god, Derek how dare he do this to him?!
  * **Derek:** Seriously, please explain to me what’s going on. I have about 5 minutes before I call Danny back here so I can rip him a new one before you do something idiotic like showing up in Beacon Hills after about 3 years, and Uncle John is saying that he really doesn’t want to shoot his son because he’s being stubborn. So now, please tell me why you want to kill your best friend?
  * **Jackson:** *Takes a deep breath* Okay, okay. So the lil shit shows up at Stiles’ to talk to him and then decides to drop the whole fucking “I’ve loved you for a while” bomb on him. And we both know exactly how Stiles feels about Danny; so I guess Stiles thought that Danny was fucking with him and trying to make fun of him. So after kicking him out, he started panicking. I’m surprised he even had time to call me. Bub was having one of the worst panic attacks I’ve experienced since the whole kelpie ordeal with Erica. Derek, I have never heard Stiles sound so fucking broken, now, I’m trying to give Danny the benefit of the doubt, so please Derek, talk to him before I really come down there; identity be dammed.
  * **Derek:** Jesus fuck. I should’ve seen this coming. Alright, I’ll talk to him. Your fathers’ are going home to check on Stiles. They also said that they’re going to call you. I have to go; I really want to talk to Danny. Thank you for not doing anything drastic, Red. I’ll keep you posted on what I get out of Danny.
  * **Jackson:** Yeah, I figured I should let you deal with this; I don’t think I would’ve been able to hold back on my anger around him and I know Stiles would never forgive me if I actually hurt Danny. Please do let me know; you know how my wolf gets being away from Stiles and the rest of the pack; but when Stiles gets a panic attack its worse, because my wolf knows that he’s upset and being away from my anchor makes it harder for me to control my wolf. I gotta go, please let me know.
  * **Derek:** I will Jax. Good night.



            “Jesus Christ, what am I going to do with this fucking pack?” Derek ran a tired hand across his face before composing himself and opening the door and yelling for Danny to get up to the library right that instant.

Not even a minute passed, and Danny was standing in the middle of the library, looking like wanted to be anywhere but standing in the library with his very pissed off Alpha.

 

            “Hey Derek, you wanted to talk to me?” Danny was man enough to admit that he was scared shitless right about now, he’s seen Derek mad, he’s seen the looks he gives the enemy moments before killing them; and right this moment, that look was aimed at him and Danny knew he was truly fucked.

            “Well Danny, why don’t you start by telling me why you went to see Stiles earlier, and please for the love of God, don’t think about lying to me. I already got what I needed to know from his brother, I just want to hear it coming from YOU.” Derek said while sitting down and motioning for the chair in front of the desk.

Danny cautiously sat down, and took a deep breath before he began explaining himself.

            “Since when does Stiles have a brother?” Danny asked, but by the look that Derek sent him, told him he better not to beat around the bush and to get to the point already.

            “Right, okay. I went to see him because I wanted to explain to him how I truly felt about him.” Danny couldn’t quite meet Derek’s eyes.

            “And tell me, Danny, how is it that you feel about, may I remind you, my cousin AND Second in Command?” Derek had the _Don’t-bullshit-me_ look, Danny didn’t like that it was aimed at him;

            “Well, Derek, to be honest. I love Stiles. Have for the past four years, and I know I haven’t shown it in the best way possible, but it’s just that I really care about him and I’m not the greatest with relationships and I clam up every time he’s near me or something. I never meant to come off like an asshole, I never meant to hurt him or make him feel like I hated him, when all I want is to be the reason he smiles.” By the time he finished explaining himself to Derek, Danny wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and cry.

Derek made a very loud growling noise.

            “You fucking moron! Seriously Danny, did you even think this through before going to talk to Stiles?” Danny had to think about it;

            “Uh.. I mean, not really. I just really wanted to get it out of my system.” Derek made an annoyed noise.

            “Danny, what happened after you explained to Stiles how you felt about him?” Was that a leer? Yep, Derek was definitely leering at him.

            “Umm. It didn’t go well actually. He got really upset and told me to leave. He accused me of playing a game on him and that some people actually have real feelings, before telling me to leave again.” Danny could feel tears welling up at the corners of his eyes just thinking about the broken look on Stiles’ face before leaving his house.

            “Oh Jesus fuck, listen Danny, you’re a bigger idiot than I thought. I suggest you fix things with Stiles before his brother actually makes use of his threat and comes down here to kill you. Seriously, I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I know Stiles and he won’t tell you himself, but he fucking loves you, you moron. Has since the day we brought you into the pack just after Jackson left; but he resolved to hiding it since you very clearly stated who you were staying for in the pack and you’ve always treated him like crap, hence why he’d always leave when you walked into a room, why he never really sat near you during pack nights, why he never really said anything other than a quick ‘Hey’ to you before fleeing from the room. Seriously, Danny, I want him to be happy and if you’re serious about this, you need to show him just how much you truly care for him, now go home and I’ll see you here tomorrow with the rest of the pack. Good night.” Knowing when he was being dismissed, Danny got up and left the library thinking about what his Alpha just told him; _Stiles loves you._

[Stilinski-Hale House]

 

Arriving at their house, John could tell that Peter was really worried about how Stiles must be feeling, especially going through a panic attack alone;

            “Go check on him, I’ll get Skype ready and call Jax. Come down when you’re ready.” John told Peter with a quick kiss before heading to their room to call Jax.

Peter listened to his husband and quickly made his way to Stiles’ room, his wolf whining knowing that his son was really upset and had to spend it alone, when he knows how much Stiles like to have him or Derek with him when John’s at work and with Jax being in Starling City, after a panic attack.

Knocking on the door, before stepping into the room, Peter was relieved to notice that Stiles was still sleeping, he made his way over to the bed and sat at the top on the bed and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, knowing it was both a comfort to Peter, his wolf and Stiles himself.

            “Hmmm. Pops?” Stiles murmured sleepily, leaning further into his father’s touch.

            “Hey kiddo, Jax told us that you had a panic attack, how are you feeling?” Peter laid down next to Stiles, knowing that it’s exactly what his kid needed right now;

            “I’m okay, sleepy.” Stiles replied as burrowed deeper into Peter’s side.

            “I want Jax home..” Stiles mumbled, had Peter not been a werewolf, he would’ve missed.

            “Go to sleep kiddo, you dad and I are gonna go make a call. Love you.” Peter didn’t get a respond, knowing that Stiles had fallen asleep once again.

Getting up, Peter made sure to cover Stiles up, before heading out to his room so he could talk to his other son.

 

Walking into his room, he noticed that his husband was sitting in front of the computer, but hadn’t called Jackson yet;

            “He’s gone back to sleep.” Peter informed his mate before sitting next to him, and calling Jackson, who answered immediately.

 

\---Video Skype Call---

  * **John:** Hey kiddo.
  * **Peter:** Hey son.
  * **Jackson:** Hey dad, pops.
  * **Peter:** How are you Jax?
  * **Jackson:** Worried, how is he?
  * **Peter:** He’s okay; he’s gone back to sleep. I think Isaac’s up there with him; you know how Isaac is with Stiles. Thank god Stiles has soundproofed our room that way Isaac can’t listen in.
  * **Jackson:** Yeah, I know. Yeah, he’s very smart and thinks ahead. God, I hate that he’s alone.
  * **John:** Jackson, what exactly happened to Stiles?
  * **Jackson:** Danny. Danny told Stiles that he loves him, and that how he’s been acting for the past couple of years was his way of pulling Stiles’ pigtails. And you both know how Stiles feels about Danny, so he thought that Danny was playing a really fucked up – **John:** Language- joke on him, and he snapped and told him that “it wasn’t nice to mess with other people’s feelings especially when that person actually has real feelings for you, Danny,” and he kicked Danny out and then he called me. And before he left, Danny told him that he was sorry for how he acted, it’s just that he’s scared because he really loves Stiles and he hasn’t had the greatest relationship history, which I can completely back him up 100% on. When he called me, it took me twice as long to bring him down from the attack, it was worse than the one he had with Erica and the harpies.
  * **Peter:** Fuck. Okay, Derek was going to talk to Danny, and I’ll try to find out what exactly that conversation was about.
  * **John:** Oh man, I can believe Stiles not seeing Danny’s feelings for what they are, but listen kiddo, I’ll leave you with your Pops, I’m going to check on Stiles and go to sleep, I have a double tomorrow. Good night, I love you. And thank you for texting us and getting Stiles to go to sleep, he hasn’t been sleeping lately.
  * **Jackson:** Good night dad, I’ll text you tomorrow.
  * **Peter:** So, how are things over there?
  * **Jackson:** They’re okay, it’s not home, but it is what I agreed to. I learned how to deal, although I do miss the pack. My wolf is getting restless, especially after what happened today with Stiles, it wants to be near him.
  * **Peter:** Yeah, I know how you feel. My wolf was whining when he caught a wiff of the left over panic attack. He misses you a lot, you know that right?
  * **Jackson:** God, I know. I miss him so much. My wolf knows that it has been away from pack for a long time, and the jacket Stiles sent me is losing his scent.
  * **Peter:** Before he went back to sleep, he let it slip that he wanted you home..



 

Peter could hear Jackson whining, knowing how much this was affecting him, and the fact that the full moon was close, wasn’t helping in being away from his pack and family, especially Stiles.

Jackson was very protective over Stiles.

 

  * **Jackson:** I should be with him, pops. I need to come home.
  * **Peter:** Jackson, listen to me, please. I’ll talk to Derek and your dad to see if we can work something out with either sending Stiles up to Starling City, or having you fly down to San Francisco, and just have you both meet there and spend at least a week together. Now, go get some sleep. I know that you get side effects from Stiles’ panic attacks.
  * **Jackson:** You’d do that, pops? I really want to see my bub, I miss him and it’ll be great being around pack. Yeah, you’re right. Good night pops, love you.
  * **Peter:** Of course, we all know how important it is for a wolf to be close to pack. Good night son, love you too.



 

By the time Peter signed off Skype, John had made his way back to their room;

            “They’re both asleep. I don’t think Isaac noticed me.” John informed Peter before crawling into bed and snuggling into Peter’s side.

            “What a long day; good night. I love you.” John mumbled sleepily.

            “Good night, love. I love you too.” Peter whispered back, kissing John’s lips once before they both feel asleep.

 

[Two A.M Police & Derek Phone Call]

 

John was startled awake by his police scanner going off along with his cell phone; **All units 10-45D* out by the Northern Trails of the preserve, all units on deck.** John rushed to answer his phone, while trying to get dressed at the same time,

 

  * **Derek:** John, we’ve found a body.
  * **John:** I’ve heard, it came through the scanner just now. Is there anything I should know to prepare myself?
  * **Derek:** Uncle John… The victim was around six or seven years old.
  * **John:** Jesus. Okay, I’m heading out to the crime scene at the moment. Inform the rest of the pack later; Isaac’s here with Stiles and Peter heard everything. Go to sleep Derek.
  * **Derek:** I’m here, Uncle John. Erica and I were the ones who found the body.
  * **John:** Jesus, is she okay? I’m leaving now. Just- just wait there for me, please?
  * **Derek:** She’s shaken up, we’ll be here.



As soon as John hung up, he turned to face his half-awake husband,

            “So I assumed you heard all that?” He asked as he finished putting on his work shoes.

            “Yeah, go. I’ll fill in Isaac and Stiles when they wake up.” Peter answered.

            “Okay, I’m going to head out; I’m not sure when I’ll be back tonight.” John said as he made his way over to the bed to kiss Peter good-bye before heading out.

            “Be careful, love. I’ll stop by with lunch and possibly dinner, then. I love you’ Peter said, kissing his mate back.

            “I love you too.” And with that, John heads out to the crime scene.

 

[Crime Scene]

 

Arriving at the crime scene, John wasn’t sure what to expect of the body that was found, but what lies before him surely wasn’t it. The body belonged to a little girl, around 6-7 years old, who looked like she had been mauled by a wild animal, but John knew they weren’t dealing with a rouge werewolf; this was something darker, more cynical.

The injuries on the girl looked like they came from a set of very sharp claws, which by the looks of it, were also carved at the tips. He noticed Parrish standing off to the side speaking with Derek and a very scared Erica; so he made his way over to relive the Deputy and so he could talk to his pack members freely;

            “Deputy Parrish.” John greets the deputy with a tired smile.

            “Sheriff. good morning. I was just talking to Mr. Hale and Ms. Reyes here about the victim.” Parrish responded with his own tired smile;

            “It’s okay Parrish, I have it under control. Go meet up with the other deputy’s and finish the report on the victim; head back to the station and I’ll be there once I finish talking to Derek and Erica.” John waved off any of Parrish’s complaints, leaving Parrish to simply agree to his boss’s demands.

Once John was sure that Parrish was a good distance away, he began talking to his pack mates.

 

            “Can someone please explain to me what the hell happened to that little girl? Those claw marks did not look like they came from a werewolf.” John waited for Derek to answer, seeing as how Erica was still shaking from fear.

            “Well, Uncle John, after everyone left because I wanted to talk to Danny. I sent the wolves out to start patrolling; but nothing happened. They didn’t catch a scent. But then Isaac called me telling that while he was heading over to check on Stiles, he caught a whiff of a weird smell heading this area. He said it smelled like rotten eggs, but he was in a hurry to get to Stiles, so I told him that I’d check it out with Erica and to just make sure that Stiles was okay. When Erica and I arrived to where the smell led us to, the smell of rotten eggs was really strong along with the smell of blood, and that was when we found the body and called you. We didn’t know what exactly to do.” Derek finished explaining, and John could tell how shaken up Derek really was; hell he didn’t like this either, but it came with the job of being a Sheriff.

            “Okay you two, head on home and get some rest. Call everyone in the morning or whenever everyone wakes up and fill the pack in on this. Stiles may have an idea about the smell. Please Derek, don’t forget to call Red; he really wants to know what’s going on around here. Peter overheard most of the call between us, so he’s agreed to fill in Stiles and Isaac when they wake up. I’m not sure when I’ll be home, but please make sure Stiles sleeps tonight and doesn’t over work himself? Get Red to talk to him; hell make Danny stay with him. Just make sure my boy gets his sleep, please?” John practically begged Derek;

            “Yeah, of course Uncle John. I’ll make sure he sleeps. I’ll have Peter brief you on anything we find during the meeting; please stay safe?” Derek asked his Uncle, while he stepped in for a hug, pulling Erica in between their bodies.

            “I will, Derek, I will. Now go get some sleep.” And with that the Sheriff made his way back to his cruiser, and headed to the station; while Erica and Derek headed back to the Hale House to get some shut eye before dealing with the rest of the pack.

 

[Back at the Stilinski-Hale House- Morning Time]

 

When Stiles woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was warm, not the uncomfortable kind of warm, no, the one that makes you feel safe and content; deciding to take a risk against the morning sun that was peeking through his window, he opened his eyes trying to figure out who was the reason behind why he was so warm, and realized that it was Isaac.

Stiles would be surprised if he wasn’t used to the fact that Isaac liked being near Stiles whenever Stiles had a particularly bad panic attack, or just wasn’t feeling well.

Stiles couldn’t help the fond smile that appeared on his face. Despite everything that’s going on-well not going on- with Danny; Stiles is very fond and also very overly protective of Isaac.

He doesn’t know why, but he just is. Isaac, sensing the change in Stiles’ heartbeat, starts waking up slowly.

            “Good morning sleepy head. Come on, I can hear Pops making breakfast downstairs.” Stiles grinned at Isaac, as he got out of bed and grabbed his phone before heading to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

He noticed he had a couple of text messages; he had one from Jax, one from Derek, and surprisingly three from Danny. He decided to check Jackson’s and Derek’s before checking Danny’s.

  * **From Jax:** Hey bub, how are you feeling today? I hope you’re feeling a little better. I miss and love you so much.
  * **To Jax:** Good morning, Jax. I’m feeling a little better. I slept a lot. And Isaac came over to keep me company. And I miss and love you a lot. L



After he sent Jackson a response, he checked Derek’s; again he wasn’t in a rush to answer Danny just yet.

  * **From Broody Pants:** We’re having a pack meeting later on; something came up. We will talk about it later. Love you.
  * **To Broody Pants:** Uhh. Yeah; okay. See you later then. Love you too.



By the time Stiles finished his morning routine and was heading down the stairs towards the kitchen; he noticed a bleary eyed Isaac emerging from the guest bathroom.

Stiles was still debating on whether he should even open Danny’s messages; when he remembered what Danny told him before he left; **_I will prove to you just how serious I am about this._**

With that thought in mind, he decided to open the text messages;

  * **From Danny:** Uhh. Hi.. I heard about the panic attack. I am so sorry I caused that, I truly am. I really don’t want to hurt you Stiles. I love you way too much. And hearing that I was the reason you had one, makes me feel like shit. I hope you feel better. :*
  * **From Danny:** I know you’re probably still asleep, but I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to text you. I hope you’re having a great sleep.
  * **From Danny:** Good morning, I hope you’re feeling better and that you’ve slept well. Derek sent a mass text about a pack meeting later; and I was wondering if you’d maybe like to go get lunch before the meeting starts? It’s okay if you don’t want too. I’ll see you at the meeting.



After reading the last text a couple of times; Stiles decides to just say _eh, fuck it_ and texted Danny back;

  * **To Danny:** Good morning. I slept well. Thank you for worrying about me; and lunch sounds lovely. Pick me up around 1:30pm?



Stiles couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face when he got a response not even a minute later;

  * **From Danny:** Oh my god. Really? I mean, yeah. Okay. I’ll be there at 1:30 pm.



 

For the time being, he spent the morning with Peter and Isaac; before Isaac headed back to the Hale House when Derek called him.

Stiles went upstairs to change shortly after Isaac left, and Peter mentioned that he was going to go visit his dad and take him some food.

By the time he was finished getting ready, there was a knock on his front door and Stiles couldn’t fight back the butterflies in his stomach, glad to know that Danny was truly being serious and actually putting in an effort for Stiles, something that Stiles never believed would happen to him. When he reached downstairs, and pulled open the door, he couldn’t help but blush when he saw Danny standing there with a teddy bear in his arms with a shy smile playing across his lips;

            “I got this for you. I know you hate being alone after a panic attack; and now you won’t be alone at night.” Danny handed Stiles the teddy bear, while ducking his head, hoping that Stiles hadn’t caught him blushing.

Stiles couldn’t help the swell of emotion that swept over him;

            “Thank you Danny.” He responded while hugging the bear tightly to his chest, realizing that it smelled of Danny’s Armani cologne; he couldn’t help it when he leaned up and pressed his lips to Danny’s cheek, before pulling back, blushing profusely.

            “Shall we get going?” Stiles asked, hoping it would distract Danny from the red on his cheeks.

            “Yeah, let’s go.” Danny said, as he led Stiles to his car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[My Safe Haven](http://boricua-mami94.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red*- What John, Peter, Stiles and Derek call Jackson when they're near or with the pack.  
> 10-45D*- Dead Patient/Victim  
> Rotten Eggs*- It'll be important later on
> 
> I know, I'm sorry I ended it there; but I hit a major block. But Chapter 6 will pick up on the date and the pack meeting. along with everything else.
> 
> Now; if you want to reach me somewhere to harass me into uploading chapters, or if you just want to talk to me about the story and maybe even give me ideas for chapters 8 and up; since I already have up to chapter 7 planned out; come and follow me on: boricua-mami94.tumblr.com (Does anyone know how to do the whole link thing in the end notes?)


	6. Loud and Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a continuation from Danny's and Stiles' date. Then fast forwards a week: Stiles hasn't slept in a week trying to find out what killed the little girls Erica and Derek found. It's been a week since the first body and nothing has happened since. It's Sunday, pack dinner and weekly date with Jax. *Mostly Stiles POV; Stackson*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I am so sorry for the two month hiatus. I've been dealing with some personal stuff, plus I couldn't figure out how to make sure the chapter was actually good. On top of that my computer has been acting really weird and likes to restart randomly. So I finally gave in and used the living room computer to finish the chapter. I got my cast off on Monday, so I was feeling pretty happy and actually found inspiration to complete the chapter. I hope you guys actually like it.
> 
> \---In the story, you'll see this symbol; *; usually with a name before or after it, it means to look at the end notes. (Might contain spoilers if you skip ahead and read the notes)

[Moe’s Dinner; Stiles and Danny’s Date- Stiles POV]

 

Arriving at Moe’s diner, Stiles wasn’t entirely sure on what to expect out of this date- _wait, was this a date? -_ with Danny.

After they were showed to their booth, Stiles quickly asked the question that was plaguing his mind since Danny texted him this morning;

                Danny, listen, what exactly is your goal here? Is this some sort of joke for you or what? Please tell me the truth, because if you’re messing with me, just let me know; I can call Ethan or Derek to come pick me up. I need to know Danny.” Stiles couldn’t help but start to feel panicky; he was desperately trying to believe that when Danny told him that he was telling him the truth about his feelings.

He was brought back to the matter at hand, when he feels Danny grabbing his hand;

            “Listen to me Stiles, this is real. This is me trying to prove myself to you. You can text Derek, since he had a very long talk with me last night, he knows how I feel about you and he made it perfectly clear not to hurt you. This is real Stiles, so can we please finish our date before we have to go the pack meeting?” Danny finished talking by kissing Stiles’ hand, and Stiles couldn’t contain the blush that appeared on his cheeks;

            “Yeah, okay.”

 

After that, the date went well; actually it was better than what Stiles could’ve hoped for.

It was mostly spent between getting to know each other better, rather than as pack mates, but potential boyfriends- _whoa there Stiles, it’s only been your first date, don’t get ahead of yourself_ \- and comfortable silence while they ate.

Once they both finished eating, which Danny insisted on paying and decided to head to the pack house since they both received a text from Derek telling them to come over once they finished their date.

 

[Hale House]

Arriving at the Hale House, Stiles wasn’t exactly sure as to what to expect from the upcoming meeting. He had a feeling that it may be the reason as to why his dad got called in to work in the middle of the night, and by feeling, he means a terrible, terrible feeling.

He really hopes that it was just a routine call, or a break-in, and nothing supernatural related, but even without knowing what’s going on; that’s exactly what that call was for.

As Stiles and Danny made their way inside the house, Stiles started panicking; he was worried that the thing messing with the wards a couple of days ago actually got in and has started causing trouble around town.

Stiles didn’t notice he was hyperventilating until Aiden was just- there;

                “Breathe, Stiles. Come on baby bro*, breathe with me. Do you want me to call Peter?” Aiden kept instructing Stiles to breathe, but all the while Danny was just standing there feeling helpless; he didn’t even notice that Stiles started having a panic attack until Aiden came over.

This truly wasn’t helping Danny feel reassured that he could always be there for Stiles.

            “Danny, stop freaking out. Stiles’ okay; he’s in the den with Derek and the pack.” Danny jumped at the sound of Aiden addressing him since he hadn’t realized that Stiles had left his side.

            “Oh. Is- is he okay? What happened to him?” Danny couldn’t help but feel a little panicky at thinking he was the cause of Stiles attack.

            “Danny, again, it wasn’t his fault. He has them a lot when he’s stressed and I’m pretty sure it has to do with why Derek called for a pack meeting. He was probably overthinking it and sent himself into a panic attack. Don’t worry; now, I really hope you’re serious about this thing with Stiles because while Ethan and I won’t hesitate to hurt you if you break his heart, but you’ll have to deal with Red; and no, *I won’t tell you who that is. It’s not my place to tell you. Now, let’s go to the den, Derek wants us.” And with that; Aiden walked away knowing that Danny would end up following him.

 

As soon as they made it to the den, Danny didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he should sit next to Stiles or not; but before he could decide, Stiles decided for hm;

            “Hey uhh babe… Sit with me?” Stiles wasn’t sure what came over him when he decided to call Danny “babe”, but damn if it didn’t feel right.

Stiles was starting to feel uncertain the longer Danny just stood there, but then Danny broke out a huge smile and leaned down to kiss Stiles’ cheek before sitting down next to him.

Stiles wasted no time in snuggling up to Danny as soon as the other sat down.

Clearing his throat, in order to get rid of the stupid fond look on his face, Derek decided to start the meeting that way the wolves could get started on searching for the thing that killed the little girl the night before.

            “Alright, I called this meeting because if you haven’t heard already, there was a body found in the Northern part of the preserve last night. But that’s not the thing, Erica and I found the body of a little girl who appeared to be around 6-7 years old, after Isaac called me about a strange smell of rotten eggs while he was heading to Stiles’ house. The body of the little girl appeared to be mauled by a set of claws- by a werewolf or something else?- that’s the thing, Stiles. The claw marks were longer, sharper looking and they curved towards the end.” Derek finished explaining.

            “But what kind of supernatural creature would smell like rotten eggs, but have claws that curve at the tips but isn’t a were-creature?” Allison asked the question in every ones minds.

            “Well, the only thing that I know that would smell like rotten eggs is demons, because of the sulfur. Wait; was there any sulfur near the crime scene?” Stiles asked Derek and Erica, since they were the ones who found the body.

            “We didn’t really get a chance to look around, because the cops were there. We were going to go back today and actually scope out the area and try to find any clues, while the others are either running perimeter checks or researching on any possible deaths that are related to the one from last night.” Derek finished explaining, as he looked at everyone in the pack.

            “Okay, well I better get home and start researching and looking into the bestiary; so I’ll text you guys if I find anything. Danny, can you take me home, please?” Stiles explained to Derek, before addressing the question towards Danny.

Danny couldn’t help but blush at the question;

            “Yeah, of course. Bye guys.” And with that, Danny pulled Stiles up by the hand and made their way out of the pack house before heading to Stiles’ place.

            “Hey. So ummm… do you want to maybe continue our date at my house… or?” Stiles couldn’t help but feel fidgety waiting for Danny’s answer.

            “I would love too.” Danny responded, with a shy smile of his own, before leaning down to give Stiles a kiss on the lips.

            “What- what was that for?” Stiles asked, hoping he wasn’t blushing too much.

            “That, that was a preview of what I’d like to do when we get to your house, hun.” Danny responded as he started his car and pulled out of the Hale House.

 

~ **AN: I was going to include a sex scene or something of that sort between Stiles and Danny; but I realized it would take away from where I wanted this chapter to go, so I decided to just do a separate one-shot for it if you guys are interested in reading it. Which, let me know if you guys actually want me to post it. That is all, enjoy the chapter. ~**

 

[A week or so later]

Stiles hasn’t been able to sleep since being told about the little girl that was killed and the fact that nothing has happened since the first body was found. Stiles has been spending every waking moment trying to figure out what killed the little girl, but with no further evidence and the killer not attacking and suddenly disappearing, Stiles honestly doesn’t know what else to do.

He’s pretty sure that the pack, especially Derek and Peter are super worried about him. He knows he’s obsessing over this case, but he wouldn’t be Stiles if he wasn’t obsessing over what happened and trying to find a quick solution before someone else gets hurt; because he just knows it’s a matter of time before another body turns up.

 

Stiles was so immersed in his research that he didn’t even notice Ethan walking into the room.

            “Stiles? Bro, are you alright? Ethan asked, seeming worried.

            “Huh? Oh hey, Eth. Didn’t hear you walking in, what’s up?” Stiles jumped slightly when he felt Ethan walking into his room.

            “You okay, Sti? Everyone’s been trying to get a hold of you for the past couple of hours, Derek’s really worried, he thought that something had happened to you, especially since we don’t know who or what killed that little girl last week. He called Jax, Stiles. Jackson has been blowing up Aiden’s, John and Peter’s, along with my phone, for the better part of the last 2 hours worried about you.” Ethan finished explaining.

And, oh wow, he seemed really worried.

            “I’m sorry, Eth. I’ve been trying to figure out what killed that little girl and I guess my phone was on silent, so I wouldn’t get distracted.” Stiles finished explaining himself as he pick up his phone and noticed that he had over 200 missed calls from everyone in the pack, his fathers’ and Jackson; plus, over 100 text messages waiting for him to read.

            “Ethan, just let Derek know I’m okay. I’ll see everyone at dinner. I want to call Jackson before then to calm him down.” Stiles said to Ethan as he pulled up Jackson’s number to call him.

            “Alright, but make it quick. It’s already 5 in the afternoon, and if you still want to help Derek with dinner, we need to leave like now.” Ethan said, laughing when Stiles started cursing and started getting everything he may need for tonight’s meeting.

            “Alright, I’ll just call Jackson in the car. Can you drive?” Stiles asked the former Alpha.

            “Yeah, I’ll drive. Let’s get going.” But Stiles wasn’t even listening, since he was calling Jackson.

 

\--- Phone conversation with Jackson---

  * **Jackson:** GENIM MICHAEL STILINSKI! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY HAVEN’T YOU BEEN ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?!



Stiles cringed at how mad Jackson truly sounded, but he knew that his brother was just worried about him.

He shot a glare at Ethan’s direction, when the older man started laughing.

 

  * **Stiles:** Uhh… Hey Jax. Sorry about that. I got caught up in research, it’s been a stressful week, and I put my phone on silent so I wouldn’t get distracted and I guess I just lost time. I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.
  * **Jackson:** *sighs* Oh bub, I’m not mad. It’s just, I got a call from a panicking Derek because you weren’t answering anyone’s phone calls or texts and he thought something happened to you. And I panicked, I’m sorry Stiles. I know I shouldn’t have yelled at you, but I’m all the out here in Starling City, and I can’t keep you safe and my wolf is going crazy. I just don’t want anything to happen to you, especially when I’m so far away.



Now Stiles just felt bad. He knew how bad the distance was on Jackson already, this must’ve been the icing on the cake. Dammit, he was officially the worst person ever.

 

  * **Stiles:** I am so sorry, Jax. I’m a terrible person. Fuck. Listen, we’re almost at the Hale House, are we still on for our movie night?
  * **Jackson:** No, bub. Don’t be sorry. I’m just glad you’re okay. And of course we are. I want to finish talk to you. Now go, I love you.
  * **Stiles:** Love you too Jax.



[Hale House for Pack Dinner]

As soon as they arrived at the Hale House, Stiles barely had a chance to get out of the car when he was being crushed under Erica and Isaac.

            “STILES! You’re okay. We were so worried! Derek was freaking out, so then we started freaking out. AND WHY WEREN’T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?!” Erica practically yelled in his ear.

            “Alright, I’m okay. Just let me up, and I’ll explain to everyone why I haven’t been answering my phone.” He could tell that Erica and Isaac wanted to protest, rather wanting to cuddle him out in the forest floor, to ensure that he was truly okay.

            “Erica. Isaac, let Stiles get up. You guys can cuddle him once we get inside.” Derek said, the betas having to listen to their Alpha, practically whined at having to get up from their pack mate.

            “Isaac, it’s okay. Take Erica with you and get the couch ready. I’ll be in shortly.” With the promise of more cuddles, the two wolves practically flew to the den.

            “Puppies.” He muttered, with a fond smile on his face.

Derek came over to help him up;

            “Are you sure you’re okay Stiles?” You could tell how truly worried the Alpha was.

            “I’m fine Der. I just lost track of time and my phone was on silent so I wouldn’t get distracted while I did my research. Btw, thanks for calling Red. With all that’s been going on, I almost forgot about our movie date tonight. Now, do you still need me to help you cook, or can I go join the two over grown puppies in the den?” Stiles asked, with a cheeky grin.

            “No, it’s fine. Go, Danny and Ethan can help tonight.” Derek said while looking at the two guys he was talking to.

            “Yeah okay.” Ethan said as he went inside to clean up.

            “Is it okay if I talk to Stiles for a minute, Derek? I’ll be right in.” Danny asked, looking unsure.

            “That’s fine, Danny.” Derek said with a smirk, before walking inside the house.

 

The moment Derek walked away, Danny had Stiles in his arms;

            “Oh god. I’m so glad you’re okay. Please don’t do that ever again. I though Aiden was going to kill me. I’m pretty sure he thought that I upset you, and that was the reason why you weren’t answering.” Stiles couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face, nor could he help this giddy feeling from arising in his tummy, like every time he’s near Danny.

            “Oh babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I promise I’ll keep my phone on vibrate whenever I’m in one of my research moods. Deal?” Stiles couldn’t help but throw his arms around the taller boy’s neck and give a sweet kiss on the lips.

            “Now, off you go, before Derek comes out here.” Stiles said pulling away from his boyfriend.

Danny honest to god whined.

            “Hmph, okay.” The Hawaiian boy gave Stiles another quick kiss before going to the kitchen to help with the cooking.

 

Stiles couldn’t help the smile from his face as he made his way to the den, to cuddle with Isaac and Erica while they waited for dinner to be ready.

            “So you and Danny finally got your shit together, I see?” Lydia said with a smirk.

            “Yes, Lydia.” Stiles knew he had to pick his battles, and he will never win with Lydia.

            “Well, I’m happy that Stiles is finally happy. Now if only you’d tell us who this “Red” is.” That would be Allison, sweet, sweet Allison.

            “Yeah, that won’t be happening anytime soon.” Stiles shook his head.

He knew what they were trying to do, and it wasn’t going to work.

            “I bet Danny knows.” That was Scott.

            “Actually Scottie, he doesn’t know either. The only people that know the identity of Red are my dad, Peter, Derek, Aiden, Ethan, Red himself and myself included. You guys will be told when the time comes. So until then; Drop. It.” Stiles said with a hint of a growl in his voice.

You could tell that he truly didn’t want to talk about it if the way the wolves bared their neck to him. Even though it’s been over two years, it still takes Stiles by surprise when it happens. In that moment, Ethan came in to announce that the parents had arrived and that dinner was ready.

 

[Dinner Time]

Dinner, like always, was a loud affair. Everyone was trying to talk over each other. The only thing different during this dinner was that Danny was sitting next to Stiles.

            “Hey dad, have you figured anything out from the murder case? I’ve been trying to do some research of my own, but I haven’t gotten anywhere. And it’s starting to bug me.” Stiles asked his dad, trying to see if he could use more information to find out who is behind the killing.

            “Well, only that the body smelled strongly of rotten eggs. So, no nothing new actually.” The Sheriff answered.

Stiles made a mental note to search into things that left behind a rotten egg smell.

Before he knew it, his phone was ringing, signaling that he had a new text from Jackson. Hoping that Danny wouldn’t ask, he took his phone out to see what Jackson wanted.

  * **Red:** Are you still with the pack?
  * **Stiles:** Yeah, why?
  * **Red:** Think you can go home early? I really want to see you.
  * **Stiles:** Yeah, of course. I’ll be home in 15 minutes.
  * **Red:** Okay bub. I love you.
  * **Stiles:** I love you too.



After putting his phone away, he nodded at Derek, who knew what he was trying to say, and got up to take his plate to the kitchen.

When he came back, everyone was confused, except for his dad, pops, Derek and the twins.

            “Alright guys, I have to get going. I have a movie night that I can’t miss. I’ll see you guys later. Derek, don’t forget to *send Red his package tomorrow, he’s getting antsy.” Stiles reminded the Alpha, knowing that Jackson needed the smell of his Alpha as soon as possible.

            “But Stiles, I thought that we could hang out tonight.” Danny tried not to feel jealous that his boyfriend was ditching him and the pack for someone else.

            “Babe, it’s okay. I can’t start skipping out on my Skype dates. We can hang out tomorrow, deal?” Stiles said, as he made his way to his boyfriend to give him a good-bye kiss, before heading out to his car.

 

[Stilinski House- Skype Date With Jackson]

Stiles decided to take the quickest shower in the history of showers once he got home. He didn’t want to keep Jackson waiting, especially knowing how antsy he must’ve been all day.

After showering, he quickly brushed his teeth, before heading to his room to get ready for bed. As he got dressed, he got his computer ready on bed and logged onto Skype, by the time he was pulling on one of Jackson’s shirt over his head, he was getting a call from Jackson himself.

After making sure that his room was sound proofed, he locked his window and door, just so none of the wolves or even humans tried to sneak in during the night.

As soon as he answered Jackson’s call, he got comfortable in bed, and waited for the video call to show up.

\--- Skype Call With Jackson---

 

  * **Jax:** Hey Bub, how are you? I miss you.
  * **Stiles:** Hey Jax, I’m okay. And I miss you too. L
  * **Jax:** How was pack dinner?
  * **Stiles:** It was okay. I didn’t have to cook today, because Erica and Isaac wanted cuddles; so Derek had Ethan and Danny help him with dinner.
  * **Jax:** So how are things with Danny?
  * **Stiles:** Uhh…. Well….. As you know, we went on a date last week. And it’s been okay so far. He’s taking things slow, which is good. I’m not sure I’m ready to go all the way just yet. But we kiss every now and then.
  * **Jax:** Good, he needs to keep that in mind. He hurts you, and you let me know, Stiles.
  * **Stiles:** Jack—
  * **Jax:** Genim, you tell me if he hurts you in any way, you hear me?
  * **Stiles:** Alright, fine. I promise to tell you shall anything bad happen.
  * **Jax:** Good, that’s all I want.
  * **Stiles:** Yeah, yeah. You big grump. Btw, you should be getting a package from Derek in two days.
  * **Jax:** Oh, thank god. My wolf has been going crazy since his last shirt smells like me now. Now, how are things down in BH?
  * **Stiles:** Meh. Everyone’s still scared over of the death of the little girl. So, yeah.
  * **Jax:** Have you guys figured out who did the killing?
  * **Stiles:** No, not yet. That’s why I wasn’t answering during the day. I was in one of my research moods and you know how I get.
  * **Jax:** Have you found anything that may help?
  * **Stiles:** Not at all. But I asked dad if he found anything weird on the body, other than the claw marks, he said that the body smelled strongly of rotten eggs. So, at least I have something new to add to my research.
  * **Jax:** Alright. I know you’ll find out who’s behind this; I know you can do it. Just, please be careful?
  * **Stiles:** Of course Jax. I may ask Derek or Erica to take me to the crime scene, and see if my powers find something that the cops and the wolves would miss.
  * **Jax:** Okay, as long as you’re not alone. Now, let’s watch a movie, shall we?
  * **Stiles:** Yeah, okay. Let’s say good night first.
  * **Jax:** Okay, good night bub.
  * **Stiles:** Good night Jax, I love you.
  * **Jax:** I love you too. Sweet dreams.



 

After saying their goodnights, they both laid down and got ready to watch Fast and The Furious 5.

Halfway through the movie, Jackson heard small snores coming from the speakers, and when he looked, he saw Stiles sleeping and cuddling the small bear that he sent Stiles at the beginning of the month.

He couldn’t help the content rumble that came from his throat, at seeing how peaceful his baby brother looked while sleeping.

With that thought in mind, the young wolf fell into a deep sleep as well.

 

 

[My Safe Haven](boricua-mami94.tumblr.com)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on baby bro*- I'm a sucker for big, happy families. Also because I like the idea of the twins being just as protective of Stiles as Jackson is and seeing him as a little brother. Also, because I can and my story writes itself. Lol  
> Red; and no, *I won’t tell you who that is. It’s not my place to tell you.- I changed my mind and made it so that Aiden and Ethan knew about who Red is, since they live with the Stilinski's.  
> *send Red his package tomorrow- Since Jackson's away from the pack, for obvious reasons, I decided that in order for Jackson's wolf to be content, was to have Derek and Stiles send Jackson shirts or anything that's covered in their scent, while Jackson does the same so Stiles feels safer, and so that Derek, as the Alpha, is assured his beta and cousin are okay.
> 
>  
> 
> I truly hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I truly appreciate you guys being patient enough with me and waiting for this chapter after like two months. I truly have the best readers in the world.


	7. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since they found the first body, Jenna Collins 6, and the thing hasn't attacked since. The twins find the second body, and Danny & Stiles have their first encounter with the killer while babysitting Danny's baby brother, Leo. The pack is getting anxious and Stiles is getting worried that they're running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry you guys! I know I've been slacking in updating this story and all of my other stories; but dealing with your last semester of college, getting promoted at your job to shift manager, working almost everyday, and having summer classes; is tough. But alas, I have finally finished college, and I've decided to take up writing again. I had this chapter ready a couple two weeks ago, but I forgot to save what I had, so when my computer turned off, well you get the idea. Anyways, I'm definitely aiming to having the first part of this story finished by the end of next month. That's my goal & I'm sticking with it.

Chapter 7: Murder

It had been two weeks since Derek and Erica found the body of six year old Jenna Collins and the pack has been more on edge than ever because whatever killed the girl hasn’t attacked since that night and they’re tired from running perimeter checks 24/7. They know they’re being paranoid about the entire ordeal, but they’d rather be safe than sorry. After the adults of the pack made the younger pack members take a break from searching, with many complaints, the rest of the pack decided that the adults had a point and that they needed to rest. So that’s how Chris, Peter, John & Melissa were in charge of doing all the of the perimeter checks.

After that, Derek decided that it’d be best if no one was alone, at all. So everyone had to pair up and chose a house to stay at. Stiles was staying with Danny, since his dad was working overtime at the station, trying to find leads with the other deputies; on top of running perimeter checks with the other adults of the pack. Stiles was enjoying the fact that he wasn’t going to be alone; it feels great having someone next to him while he slept. The only thing is, he hasn’t been able to Skype with Jackson all week and he’s getting all antsy. So if he’s feeling this way after a week of not talking to his brother; he doesn’t want to know how Jackson must be feeling.

\------ Text Convo with Jackson -----

  * **To Jax:** Hey Jax.
  * **From Jax:** Hey bub! How are you?
  * **To Jax:** I’m okay.
  * **From Jax:** Are you sure, bub? You don’t sound okay.
  * **To Jax:** I’m fine, really. I’m just stressed out with what’s going on in BH and I miss you.
  * **From Jax:** I miss you too, bub. You know how hard this separation is on not only me, but my wolf. And you guys still haven’t found out who killed that little girl?
  * **To Jax:** I know how hard it is Jax. I’m thinking of maybe taking a break to see you. The jackets aren’t helping me as much, and I’m scared that my magic will be affected. You know how I get when I’m stressed. And no, nothing. It’s like the thing just disappeared into thin air after it killed the girls.
  * **From Jax:** You know that I want nothing more than to hold you and be with you; but do you really think that you leaving to come see me is a smart idea? Wouldn’t that like, make the pack suspicious?
  * **To Jax:** I honestly don’t care at this point. You know that you’re my anchor, and you know what happened with my magic the last time. I can’t risk that. They’ll understand. As long as Derek knows, they can’t do anything about it. Once this mess is settled, I’ll make plans to go see you.
  * **From Jax:** You have no idea how happy I am that I’ll be able to see you soon. How is Derek, by the way? The pack? Pops? I haven’t talked to dad or pops in a while.
  * **To Jax:** Derek’s good, but just as stressed as we are about what’s going on in BH. The pack is not doing any better than their Alpha. They don’t like knowing that there’s a threat in town, and they can’t do anything about it. Dad  & Pops are fine. Dad has been working double shifts, trying to make sure that the deputies don’t get too suspicious about the case, and he’s taken over perimeter checks with the rest of the adults. They decided that it was enough and made us take a break.
  * **From Jax:** God, I hope this mess is settled soon.
  * **From Jax:** Hey, aren’t you supposed to be staying with Danny? Wouldn’t he get suspicious of you texting?
  * **To Jax:** So do I, so do I.
  * **To Jax:** He’s out with the other guys from the pack. I decided to stay in and watch Leo, their parents are in Hawaii) while he’s out.
  * **From Jax:** Why didn’t you go with them? And Leo’s probably really big now, isn’t he?
  * **To Jax:** I woke up with a headache and I just didn’t really want to deal with all of them at once, you know? And god, yeah. He’s a big boy for a 3 year old.
  * **To Jax:** Hey Leo just woke up from his nap, so I’m going to go change him and then start dinner. Skype soon? I miss seeing you. L
  * **From Jax:** Sure, bub. Have fun with Leo. And I miss our Skype dates; but how are we going to Skype with you practically living at Danny’s?
  * **To Jax:** I know he has training with the rest of the pack tomorrow, so he won’t be home and I’ll be with Leo. So we can Skype once Leo goes to sleep. The pack typically stay at Derek’s after training.
  * **To Jax:** Kay, I gotta go. Leo is getting fussy. Skype date tomorrow? Don’t forget. I love you Jax.
  * **From Jax:** Oh okay. In that case, I’ll see you tomorrow night Bub. I love you too.



            “God, I miss him.” Stiles said as he stared at the last text from Jackson, before he pocketed his phone and went to get Leo changed.

Once Leo was changed, Stiles made his way down to the kitchen where he put Leo in his high chair with some cheerios, while he decided what he should cook for dinner. He decided to just make something simple for the three of them, so he went with chicken and rice.

By the time Danny got back, dinner was done and Stiles was in the living room taking a nap with Leo. Danny couldn’t help but smile at the scene before him.

            “Oh god, they’re just too cute.” Danny was so happy to see his boyfriend and baby brother getting along so well. He knew just how much Leo looked up to Stiles; but Danny really needed to wake them up; he could smell dinner and he didn’t want it to get cold.

 

            “Alright, come on you two. Let’s eat dinner before it gets cold.” Danny said, as he tried to pry Leo out of Stiles’ arms. Once Danny had Leo secured in his arms, who was in the process of falling back asleep, he bent down to give his boyfriend a kiss.

 

            “Baby, come on. Let’s eat dinner.” Danny whispered after he kissed Stiles. Once Stiles was awake, and actually got his bearing right, he couldn’t help but smile at Danny. He truly was wonderful.

 

            “Alright, I’m up. Let’s go eat dinner and get this monkey ready for bed.” Stiles said as he pinched Leo’s cheeks.

 

During dinner, Stiles started feeling anxious. He didn’t know why or what was going on; but he was starting to feel like something bad was happening. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t shake off the feeling of dread. He was trying to hide it from Danny, but he must’ve not done a very good job or Danny just knows him better than he gave the man credit; but Danny looked up from feeding Leo & gave Stiles a long calculating look.

            “Stiles, what’s wrong? And please don’t lie to me.” The look Danny gave him meant he was being serious.

 

Stiles knew he had to tell Danny, but he didn’t want to be called paranoid. But Stiles knew better, he knew Danny would understand what he was trying to say and would understand why he’s worrying so much.

            “You know how I get that feeling when something bad is going to happen?” Stiles asked Danny, as he finished feeding Leo.

 

Danny knew exactly what Stiles was talking about; it’s saved them from a lot of supernatural creatures in the past. And it’s the reason they knew something was coming this time around, so he’s not about to start doubting anytime soon.

            “Yeah, I know what you mean, so what’s going on?” Danny really needed to know what was happening so he could help his boyfriend in any way possible.

 

            “Well, once we started eating dinner, I started getting this feeling of dread.” Stiles was chewing on his thumb nail, because he just couldn’t figure out what was causing him to feel this way. It felt like when he woke up two weeks ago and back at the Hale house during their pack dinner, the only difference is, that the wards he had set up never once went off; which could only mean one or two things.

 

            “Okay, is this like when you told us how you felt the wards going off and that you were being watched?” Danny was now on alert. He had his phone out getting ready to call Derek.

 

Stiles shook his head ‘No’.

            “That’s the thing, it feels similar to what I felt that day, except for the fact that the wards never went off. So either the thing never left or it’s a different creature this time around and they knew how to completely pass my wards without being detected.”

 

Oh, Danny did not like the sound of that.

            “Okay, we are going to text the pack and the pack parents and let them know what you’re feeling, that way they can be on a look out, and we are going to go to sleep.” Danny pulled Stiles up from the chair and picked Leo up and started leading them upstairs towards his room.

 

            “You go and get the bath ready, I’m going to go put Leo to bed and then I’ll come and join you.” Danny pushed Stiles into his bathroom, before walking into Leo’s room.

 

Stiles sighed and remembered he needed to text Jackson, so while the bath was filling up; he sent Jax a single text.

  * **Text to Jax:** Hey Jax, I just wanted to let you know that Danny and I are getting ready for bed, and that I had another ‘feeling.’ So, I’m pretty drained because I have no idea what’s going on. I’ll call/text you in the morning and let you know what happens. Good night, I love you.



Once Stiles was sure that the message was sent, he stripped and got into the bath while he waited for Danny to join him.

 

Once Danny made sure his baby brother was sound asleep, he made his way to his boyfriend. He wanted nothing more than to make sure that Stiles was being taken care off for the night. As he made his way to the bathroom, he had the perfect idea on how he could help his boyfriend relax a bit.

Stiles had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the hot bath, when he felt Danny getting in the tub behind him. Once Danny was fully seated in the tub, Stiles let himself relax against his boyfriends’ chest. He never wanted to move from that spot. Danny chuckled under his breath at his boyfriends’ silliness. He figured that Stiles wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon, so he went about getting both of them cleaned.

This is what Danny loved the most, being able to take care of his boyfriend and making sure that he isn’t stressed out all the time. He made sure to take his time cleaning Stiles, knowing that the slow movements of his hands would lull Stiles to sleep. After another 5 minutes of just running his hands over Stiles’ body, Danny drained the tub and got them both out. After Danny dried them both off, he led Stiles to his room, were he laid him down and got in behind him, he was planning on giving Stiles a nice massage, but as soon as Danny got into bed, Stiles got up from the bed.

            “Where are you going, love?” Danny was confused as to where his boyfriend could be going.

 

            “I’m just going to check on Leo really quick.” Stiles said as he made his way to the closet to grab a pair of sweats.

 

            “Babe, I’m sure he’s fine.” Danny tried to get his boyfriend to get back into bed, but Stiles just wouldn’t budge.

 

            “I just need to make sure he’s fine. I have a weird feeling and I just gotta make sure nothing’s wrong.” Stiles opened the door, and made his way down the hall towards Leo’s room.

 

Danny wasn’t sure what was happening, but he decided that he trusted Stiles’ instincts, so he just laid back and decided to play on his phone while he waited for his boyfriend to come back.

Danny was so busy playing around on his phone, that he almost didn’t hear the scream of terror coming from down the hall, where Leo’s room was at. Danny jumped from his bed and ran towards the room. Danny didn’t know what he was going to expect when he burst into Leo’s room, but it surely wasn’t this- this thing standing in front of Leo’s crib. This thing looked like a girl, the only thing that made it clear she was a supernatural creature were her long claws and her ghostly appearance. He didn’t know what to do, he was just frozen there as he watched his baby brother cry out in terror and the fact that he looked a little paler than normal, and Stiles standing in between the thing and Leo. He could hear Stiles mumbling something in Polish and the creature screaming out in agony; before it disappeared into a cloud of sulfur. After what seemed like forever, Danny finally snapped out of his frozen state and ran to check on Stiles and Leo.

            “What the fuck was that?!” Danny asked his boyfriend, who was currently trying to calm Leo down, while checking over him.

           

            “That that was an Acheri demon. I’ll explain later. I wanna take Leo to Melissa just to make sure nothing is wrong with him. Go get dressed while I pack some stuff for Leo; we’ll stay with Derek tonight. I don’t want to risk the demon coming back. We’ll call the pack on the way to Melissa.”

 

Stiles was already on the phone with someone; probably Melissa letting her know that they were on their way, but Danny couldn’t really hear who it was because Stiles always had his soundproof charm on the phone.

 

Once Danny was back in his room, he reached for his phone and saw that he had a bunch of missed calls from the pack and a text from Jackson. That floored Danny, as he hadn’t talked to his best friend in over 2 years; so the random text from him really confused him. He knew he should be getting ready and calling the pack back, but he just had to see what Jackson wanted.

  * **Text from Jackson:** You better take care of Stiles and make sure nothing happens to him. If I find out that something happens to him; you will pay.



Wait-what? Danny was so confused right now. But he couldn’t really do anything about it as Derek was calling him again.

  * **Derek:** Danny? Danny you there? Where’s Stiles?! I can’t get a hold of him and Ethan just checked in, him and Aiden just found another body.
  * **Danny:** Hey Derek, I’m here. Stiles’ with Leo, we’re getting ready to take him to Melissa. Fuck! Are you serious right now?! Where did they find the body and how old?
  * **Derek:** Why what happened to Leo? And it was about two blocks from your house; Ethan said it was recent, maybe like 10-15 minutes? And they think the boy was around 4 or 5.
  * **Danny:** Fuck. I think they killer was just here, that’s why we’re taking Leo to Melissa, I think the creature did something to him because he was a little pale, but I’m pretty sure Stiles was able to stop the thing. He told me he had a weird feeling and he had to go check on Leo, and not even a minute later, I heard a scream. The thing must’ve came over right after it killed the boy.
  * **Derek:** Do you need us to meet you at the hospital?
  * **Danny:** I think we’ll be good? Just send Aiden or Ethan over though; I think Stiles will need them.
  * **Derek:** Okay, I’ll let them know. Keep me posted?
  * **Danny:** I will Derek. Oh, is it okay if we stay at the pack house for a couple of days? Stiles says he’s not comfortable staying here until he knows the thing won’t come back?
  * **Derek:** Of course you can, you’re pack. You know you don’t need to ask. Just text me when you guys are on the way. Ethan is on his way to the hospital, so he’ll meet you there.
  * **Danny:** I will. See you later.



After Derek hung up, Danny finally got dressed and rushed to go see if Stiles needed any help with Leo.

            “Are you all set? Do you need help with anything?” Danny asked his boyfriend, as he took all their bags from Stiles.

 

            “No, I’m good. Let’s just go. I wanna make sure he’s okay and get to Derek’s so I can go to sleep.” Stiles was holding onto Leo as Leo slept, and Danny was okay with that answer so he just got into the car and drove them to the hospital.

 

[At the Hospital]

As they pulled up to the hospital, Ethan was waiting for them and was there to open the door for Stiles.

            “I’m gonna go park the car, I’ll meet you inside?” Danny leaned over and gave Stiles a quick kiss, before driving off to find a parking spot.

 

The moment Danny was gone, Ethan wasted no time in pulling Stiles and Leo into a big hug.

            “Are you okay, Sti? Derek told me what happened? What’s wrong with Leo?”

 

Ethan wouldn’t rest until he knew that Stiles and Leo were out of harms’ way. He was still on edge from finding the body of that little boy, and looking at Leo, it made him angrier.

            _‘What if that had been Leo?’_ Ethan shook his head, to clear that thought before he got angrier.

 

            “The killer made a pit stop at the house, and I guess it was trying to do something to Leo, but I walked in before it could do anything. Now come on, let’s get Leo to Melissa and you can let me know what you’re doing here.”

Stiles made his way towards the nurses’ desk, where he knew Melissa was waiting for them. All he wanted to do was make sure that Leo was going to be okay and finally go to sleep. He really didn’t want to deal with anything else the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[My Safe Haven](boricua-mami94.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is guys! I really feel like this wasn't my strongest chapter; but I hope you guys like it. I stopped it where I did, because I didn't know where to take the story from there without feeling like I was rambling. Again, I'm very sorry about making you guys wait so long. But I've been working roughly 30+ hours a week at my job, and by the time I get home, my husband wants to go work out, or it's too late for me and I just go to sleep. I'm gonna try to, like I said, finish the first part of this story by the end of October. 
> 
> Is there anything you guys would like to see in Chapter 8? I'm not sure if I'm gonna make that the last Chapter, or if I should do Chapter 8 then have Chapter 9 be like a mini Epilogue/Preview to the next part of the series. Just let me know in the comment section.

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, please. Some of my chapters will be long, some will be short. Some won't even make sense. I'll probably turn into Stiles and start babbling throughout the chapters. It'll be a way for me to categorize my feelings. I have no idea how well this will be, since it's my first fanfic... ever. I'm actually scared that it's going to be terrible. Please don't be afraid to leave comments, your opinions, and even suggestions on what you'd like to see through out this fanfic.


End file.
